Hello Happy Camp
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Kokoro decide hacer un campamento para reunir a todas las bandas, aunque este campamento tiene una intención oculta... Shipp Principal: SayoxLisa Secundarios: RanxYukina, KasumixSaya, TaexArisa, KanonxMisaki, ChisatoxKaoru, HinaxAya, AkoxRinko.
1. Prologo

_**NdeA: Bueno he aquí algo que surgió mientras continuaba mis dos fics y jugaba Bandori. Ya que solo hay 3 fics de Bandori en español (que son muy buenos) pensé que sería buena idea empezar a aportar algo de este anime/juego que la verdad es muy bueno. En fin sin más tiempo que perder los dejo con mi loca idea.**_

Todas las chicas presentes estaban sorprendidas por la loca idea de su amiga y líder de Banda. En especial cierta chica de cabello azul claro en compañía de la chica que afirmaba ser Michelle.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Misaki.

—Mis padres dejaron una casa cerca de las montañas y pensé que ustedes podrían venir— dijo la alegre líder de Hello Happy World!

—Eso lo entendimos pero…— Kaoru miro a su alrededor y ahí estaban las demás chicas de las otras bandas.

—¿Por qué no? ¡sera divertido!— comento la vocalista de Poppin Party.

—Yo pienso lo mismo— dijo Saya apoyando a su líder y amiga.

—Realmente no tengo ningún interés en ir ya que…— Yukina se quedó en silencio al escuchar lo que Kokoro dijo.

—Mmm, que mal. Ya que escuche que mis padres dejaron a sus gatos en la casa y necesitaba alguien que los pudiera cuidar— dijo con voz cantarina.

—¡Iremos!

—(¡Eso fue rápido!)— pensaron todas las chicas presentes.

Mientras todas estaban hablando entre ellas había una mesa lejana en la que algunas chicas dejaban de lado socializar.

—Es una perdida de tiempo— dijo Sayo mientras disfrutaba de sus papas fritas.

—Concuerdo contigo Hikawa-san— la apoyo Ran.

Ambas creían que el salir de campamento sería una gran pérdida de tiempo para sus actividades en sus bandas. Solo que ambas estaban ahí por decisión de sus amigas y compañeras de banda.

—(¿Cómo termine viniendo?)— se preguntaba cada una de las dos.

—¡Sayo!— una voz llamo la atención de la chica que aún seguía comiendo.

—¡Sayo!— de nueva cuenta una voz llamo a Sayo.

—¿Por qué estas ignorando a Imai-san?— pregunto Ran mientras veia a una Sayo nerviosa.

—Es que si atiendo su llamado lograra que cambie de opinión…— hablo en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Antes de que Ran pudiera decir algo fue arrastrada hacia el centro de la conversación.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto confundida.

—Ran hemos decidido ir a la excursión de Hello Happy World! Así que prepara tus cosas que hoy mismo partimos.

Ran proceso toda la información recién descubierta.

—Espera ¿hoy que?— y antes de que pudiera quejarse sus amigas la llevaron a rastras hasta afuera del establecimiento con destino a su hogar. La idea era pedír permiso a su padre para que pudiera ir sin problemas.

—Se fueron— comento Hina.

—Creo que nosotras también deberíamos irnos— interrumpió Aya.

—Si eso sería lo mejor— Chisato estaba ansiosa por irse para preparar sus cosas.

Las siguientes en retirarse a prepararse fueron las chicas de Pastel*Palettes.

Ahora en el lugar solo estaban Roselia, Poppin Party y Hello Happy World!

Las líderes de las tres bandas estaban discutiendo arduamente sobre en donde sería el punto de reunión para partir. Mientras eso sucedía las demás chicas estaban hablando entre ellas.

Ako en compañía de Tae molestaban a Arisa. Saya, Lisa y Rimi hablaban sobre lo que harían en el campamento. Rinko junto a las chicas de Hello Happy World! Estaba jugando a las cartas.

Cada grupo estaba sumido en sus problemas.

—Rinko ¿tienes un 5?— pregunto Hagumi.

—No, ve a pescar— dijo la amante de los juegos online mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Había superado (casi) su miedo a hablar con los demás y todo se lo debía a su amiga Ako.

—¿Rinko?— Kaoru llamo su atención.

—¿Si?

—¿Te sucede algo?— pregunto mientras aún mantenía sus cartas ocultas de las demás.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que tus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Rinko se volvió a poner nerviosa era la sexta vez que le pasaba en el día. No hace mucho que se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia su amiga Ako.

—No será que…— Hagumi se quedó en silencio un poco.

—¡No es eso! Ako-chan eso solo mi amiga— todas las presentes se quedaron en silencio y observaron a la amante de los juegos online con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Ninguna dijo algo acerca de Ako.

Parece que sería un día largo para Rinko…

Sayo estaba afuera del lugar de reunión, no quería estar cerca de cierta chica. A veces Sayo tenía celos de su amiga Yukina, celos de saber que ella e Imai Lisa eran amigas inseparables.

—(¿Pero que estoy pensando? Lisa es solo una compañera de banda)— Sayo se debatía mentalmente si debía o no unirse a sus dos compañeras de banda.

—Sayo-san— una chica conocida se había acercado a ella.

—Yamabuki-san.

—Saya está bien, después de todo todas no somos tan desconocidas— dijo Saya mientras le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Sayo no sabía que decir, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Por su parte Saya solo se dedicó a mirar los movimientos por parte de la chica de cabello menta, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que capto algo interesante.

—(Acaso está mirando a…)— Sayo se dio cuenta de la mirada de Saya hacia Lisa cosa que la puso nerviosa.

—¡No es lo que crees!— levanto la voz llamando la atención de las presentes.

—Tranquilas Sayo me está relatando una escena del Dorama de ayer— dijo Saya convenciendo a las demás chicas que apartaron su vista para seguir sus asuntos.

—Gracias.

—Solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo, ¿Lisa te llama la atención?

Sayo se quedó un momento en silencio.

—El silencio dice muchas cosas— comento Saya mientras sonreía y volvía con sus amigas.

—(¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar su sonrisa de mi cabeza?)— Sayo seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Lisa volteo instintivamente hacia un lado encontrándose con una Sayo concentrada en sus pensamientos para luego sonrojarse y golpearse.

Para Lisa el gesto de su compañera fue algo lindo. Después de todo era la primera vez que veía tan apenada a su compañera.

Despues de la extraña conversación que tuvo con Saya, Sayo se concentró en preparar sus cosas para el campamento que tendría con Roselia y las demás bandas. Dejo de pensar negativamente en el viaje y lo vio como una oportunidad para inspirarse y escribir una nueva canción para Roselia.

 **En la residencia Hikawa (cuarto de Sayo).**

Aunque aún seguían frescos sus recuerdos de la conversación con Saya y sobretodo de esa última pregunta hecha por la baterista de Poppin Party.

— **¿Lisa te llama la atención?**

Aquella pregunta taladraba su mente y no la dejaba en paz.

—¿Onee-chan?— Hina había llamado la atención de su hermana.

—¿Si?— Sayo fue muy suave (más de lo normal) al hablar con su hermana gemela.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—C-claro que me siento bien— Hina dudo ante la respuesta de su hermana pero decidió dejar el asunto así, pues sabía que si seguía insistiendo su hermana no le diría nada.

—Date prisa Kokoro-chan nos espera en su hogar— con eso dicho Hina se fue del cuarto de Sayo.

 **Residencia Mitaake.**

El ambiente era tenso. Esa era la oración perfecta para la situación en la que estaban las chicas de Afterglow.

Su plan era convencer al padre de Ran para que dejara ir al campamento a esta última, pero para la mala suerte de las chicas la escena se volvió incómoda en el momento que Moca dijo algo que no debía.

—Vamos señor, le prometemos que su hija regresara con novia.

Todas las presentes se quedaron en silencio, incluso Ran que moría de vergüenza por lo dicho por su amiga. Moca sabía los gustos de ella, aunque su padre no.

—Hija acaso tú…— el padre de Ran fue interrumpido por su hija.

—Papa se que fue malo que no te dijera mis gustos pero si te decia pensé que tal vez tú no me aceptarías, por eso decidí ocultarlo ante ti— dijo Ran.

El silencio seguía en escena, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a decir algo. Todas se sorprendieron al ver que el padre de Ran se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ran.

—Ve y diviértete es lo menos que te debo— sin más que decir el padre se fue de la sala dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas.

Ninguna creía lo que había sucedido ni mucho menos Ran que seguía sorprendida por los recientes eventos sucedidos.

—Eso…

—fue…

—Raro.

—Dejemos de lado eso— dijo Ran para luego acercarse a Moca y pellizcar sus cachetes. —¿¡Por que dijiste eso!?—

—Esh que teniash problemash— dijo Moca mientras seguía siendo pellizcada de los cachetes.

Ran no dijo nada más y solo se puso en marcha para preparar sus cosas.

 **Residencia de la familia** **Tsurumaki.**

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas. Kokoro estaba en la entrada de su casa esperandolas.

De manera inmediata las chicas fueron escoltadas hacia los vehículos que se encargarían de llevarlas a la casa (mansión) donde se quedarían a acampar.

Los vehículos eran limitados por lo que se tuvieron que hacer grupos combinados. Roselia viajaría con Afterglow, Poppin Party viajaría con Paste Palettes, y Hello Happy World se repartiría entre los diversos grupos.

Kaoru viajaría con Poppin Party y Pastel Palettes, Hagumi viajaría con Kokoro para adelantarse y finalmente pero no menos importante Kanon y Misaki/Michelle viajaría con Afterglow y Roselia.

Y así es como iniciaría un viaje que está destinado a algo más que solo diversión por parte de Kokoro.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué tal lo ven? ¿Qué piensan de la historia? Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**


	2. Un viaje un tanto extraño

**NdeA: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este loco experimento que estoy escribiendo (pues este es un fic que quiero hacer externo a Love Live, ese y otros dos que estoy planteando). Sin más que decir los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta loca aventura.**

 ** _Carretera_** **_Dirigiéndose a un punto desconocido de Tokyo._**

 **Yukina Pov.**

El ambiente era extraño si es que podía llamarlo de esa manera. En estos momentos nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Tsurumaki-san, realmente me pregunto si fue buena idea el haber venido. Después de todo aún hay un problema que es recurrente en mi mente…

«¿Por qué tengo problemas con las letras que hablan del romance? ¿sera por que no lo he experimentado?» Muchas cosas aún vagan en mi mente.

«Es ya muy tarde para seguir pensando, debería dormir»

De inmediato desconecte los audífonos que estaba usando para escuchar música para postergar mi hora de dormir, pero algo llamó mi atención. No, más bien alguien, decidí acercarme para ver mejor.

—¿Mitake-san?— pregunte con algo de dudas.

Ella también tenía audífonos puestos y estaba leyendo un artículo que hablaba de actividades que se podían hacer en un campamento. Fue algo raro de ver ya que ella casi no es de moverse o hacer actividades de esa clase.

Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que la estaba observando por lo que bloqueo su celular y se quitó un audífono para hablar conmigo.

—¿Lo viste?— Pude notar que ella estaba nerviosa y ¿sonrojada? Ok, eso era muy raro.

—Si— dije sin más.

Ella me miro debatiéndose internamente algo. De un momento a otro ella se acercó a mí.

—Por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie— Ella se veía desesperada.

—No te preocupes no le diré a nadie con una condición.

 ** _Mientras tanto en el vehículo en el que van transportadas las chicas de Poppin*Party y Pastel*Palettes…_**

Saya estaba concentrada escuchando música, al menos hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro. Kasumi se había quedado dormida y decidió hacerlo en el hombro de su amiga.

—Cielos— Saya removió su celular de sus piernas y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos para posteriormente mover a su amiga.

Con mucho cuidado Saya acomodo en sus piernas a Kasumi. Y se concentró en mirar a la dormilona chica que ahora estaba en sus piernas.

«Dime Kasumi, ¿Cómo entraste en mi mente y no puedes salir de ella?» Pensó para sí misma Saya mientras acercaba sus labios a la frente de Kasumi y suavemente dejaba un beso en ella.

—¡Oh vaya!— eso sorprendió a Saya quien por inercia se alejó de la frente de Kasumi.

—¡Seta sempai!— exclamó en voz baja para no despertar a su amiga.

—Hola pequeña gatita.

—¿Qué hace todavía despierta?— pregunto Saya tratando de evitar el tema.

—Nada, solo no pude dormir ya que Chisato se apoderó de todo el lugar— Kaoru señaló su lugar y en el se pudo observar a la rubia de pequeña estatura cubriendo completamente ambos lugares.

—Seta-san ¿De donde conoces a Shirasagi-san?— se animó a preguntar Saya mientras aún seguía evitando el tema.

—Somos amigas de la infancia, ella fue la que me hizo ser quién soy hoy…— hablo Kaoru con algo de melancolía.

Saya observo el asiento que compartían ambas y no pudo recordar esa vez en la que Kasumi la convencio de entrar a la banda. Las lágrimas que derramó y su rostro triste al ver la situación de Saya.

—Ya veo, así que es eso— dijo Saya mientras rascaba suavemente la cabeza de Kasumi.

—Parece que tú también tienes problemas— Kaoru señaló a Kasumi.

—¿Problemas?— Saya aún seguía confundida.

—Hablo de problemas amorosos tontita— dijo Kaoru mientras observaba a Saya y Kasumi. Más específicamente la interacción entre ambas, que en cierta manera le recordaba a alguien más…

«¿¡Acaba de decir problemas amorosos!?». Pensó Saya.

—Yamabuki-san— Kaoru llamo la atención de Saya. —Lo que tú sientes por Toyama-san se llama amor, y por lo que puedo ver es demasiado puro.— Kaoru desvío su mirada a Kasumi, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas de Saya.

Saya no pudo decir nada, pues Kaoru había regresado a su asiento dejándola sola.

«Problemas amorosos, ¿Seta sempai también los tiene?» Saya ya no quería pensar más en el tema así que decidió intentar dormir.

 **La noche transcurrió "normal" entre varias cosaa como una discusión entre Arisa y Tae, la pelea interna de Sayo por dormir (puesto que su compañera era Lisa), la plática extendida de Hagumi y Kokoro, la pelea interna de Misaki por no morir de lindura al ver a Kanon dormir, entre otras cosas que sucedieron en el trayecto a la casa de acampar de los padres de Kokoro.**

Luego de varias cosas sucedidas en el camión las chicas llegaron a su destino. Kokoro estaba muy emocionada y no supo disimularlo.

—¡Chicas!— exclamó feliz al ver a las demás chicas bajar de los transportes.

Algunas chicas se veían emocionadas como Tsugumi y Eve, otras se veían devastadas/cansadas por el asiento que se les asignó (tal fue el caso de la mayoría de las chicas).

—¡Wow!— Eve observaba emocionada la "casa" frente a ella.

—Antes de entrar se les asignará a sus compañeros de cuarto, esto a orden de la señorita— hablo una de las guardaespaldas de Kokoro.

Ninguna de las chicas hizo una queja puesto que ninguna tenía la energía para quejarse después de pasar la noche que pasaron. A continuación las guardaespaldas sacaron listas y comenzaron a hacer anotaciones a orden de Kokoro…

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto— dijo Misaki para después bostezar.

Justo al decir eso las guardaespaldas comenzaron a nombrar gente para ordenarlas en sus habitaciones.

—Habitación 1: Ichigaya Arisa, Hanazono Tae, Ushigome Rimi, Kokoro-sama y Hagumi-sama.

—¿Por que Hagumi es la única a la que le dicen Sama?— pregunto Misaki.

Su queja fue ignorada y se continuó con las listas de integrantes de cuarto.

—Habitación 2: Udagawa Ako, Shirokane Rinko, Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe y Wakamiya Eve.

—¡Yay! Estaré con mi hermana— exclamó Ako emocionada.

—Estaremos juntas Ako— Tomoe se acercó a su hermana y sobo su cabeza gentilmente.

—No puedo esperar para presentarte a mi amiga Rin Rin.

—Y yo no puedo esperar para que conozcas a Himari.

Las dos chicas nombradas solo se quedaron en silencio y miraron a sus respectivas amigas debatiéndose si decir algo o seguir en silencio…

—Habitación 3: Aoba Moca, Hazawa Tsugumi, Seta Kaoru, Shirasagi Chisato y Yamamoto Maya.

—¡Yay! ¿Tsugumi me darás del pan que compraste?— Tsugumi pellizco las mejillas de Moca.

—Era una sorpresa para las chicas.

—Habitación 4: Hikawa Sayo, Imai Lisa, Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina y Matsubara Kanon.

En ese momento un gran golpe se escucho por el lugar, era Sayo quien apenas iba saliendo del camión y había alcanzado a escuchar la lista.

«Hina y Imai-san» Sayo no tenía problema con pasar tiempo con su hermana, pero verla sonrojarse y no poder hablar con Lisa le daría problemas. Sayo conocía a Hina y sabía que ella podría ayudarla o molestarla por diversión.

Sayo se había desmayado.

Kanon por su parte estaba emocionada, en parte de saber que alguien conocida estaría con ella. Aya su compañera de trabajo estaría con ella, aunque sentía miedo de conocer más gente y algo triste porque no estaría con Misaki…

—Y finalmente tenemos la Habitación 5: Minato Yukina, Mitake Ran, Okusawa Misaki, Toyama Kasumi y Yamabuki Saya.

Ninguna de las nombradas dijo algo, solamente esperaban las instrucciones para ingresar a sus cuartos.

Por su parte las demás chicas aún seguían sorprendidas y otras en shock, Kokoro tenía algo planeado y al parecer ya había hecho su movimiento…

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno pues ahí está el capítulo, digamos que tarde por asuntos como mi graduación, mi ingreso a universidad, el Bandori, jugar Fornite todo el día, buscar inspiración para este y otros Fics, entre más cosas.** **En serio agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, a veces agradezco no tener un beta, ya que este abandonaría al ver que no escribo nada y lo que escribo es poco. En fin, los leo en otro fic.**


	3. Puedes confiar en Mí

**Notas de Autor.**

 ** _No saben las ganas que tenía de escribir otro capítulo de esta historia, aunque aún tengo muchas cosas por delante (El fic de los Jojos x To Aru series, un oneshot de seiyuus de LLS y una historia donde las seiyuus de LLS conocen a su personaje). En fin, dejare los spoilers y a lo que te truje chencha._**

 **Normal Pov.**

Las chicas habían ido a acomodar sus cosas, todas permanecieron en sus habitaciones por órdenes de las extrañas mujeres que cuidaban a Kokoro. En lo que esto sucedía, en la habitación conformada por Lisa, Sayo, Hina, Aya y Kanon se llevaba a cabo una escena extraña por así decirlo…

—¿Cómo paso?— preguntaba Aya a Lisa mientras atendían a Sayo.

—No tengo idea, solo se que ella estaba entrando al lugar y al escuchar como nos ubicaríamos y con quién estaríamos se desplomó en el suelo— Lisa explico detalladamente lo sucedido mientras aún cuidaba a la chica de cabello menta.

—Onee-chan.

Aya pudo notar el tono preocupado de Hina por lo que sugirió que cada una debería turnarse para cuidar a Sayo.

Todas las presentes aceptaron la propuesta de Aya y comenzaron ha aplicarla. La primera en hacer su turno fue Aya, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa, ciertamente la idea de cuidar a la hermana de la chica que amas pone de nervios a alguien.

Lisa y Hina habían salido a preguntarle a Kokoro por celular cuanto tiempo estarían ahí encerradas en sus cuartos. Por su parte Kanon apoyaba a Aya en lo que fuera necesario para el cuidado de la Hikawa mayor.

—Aya-chan ¿estas bien?— pregunto Kanon al ver a Aya sumamente nerviosa.

—C-claro.

—No se nota, ¿Le tienes miedo a Sayo-san?— Kanon observo las acciones de Aya y todas la delataban.

—No le tengo miedo, es solo que…

—Solo que…

—Solo que ella es la hermana mayor de Hina y verla me recuerda mucho a Hina— mintió Aya, aunque Kanon era su mejor amiga y compañera temía lo que ella pudiera pensar.

—Aya-chan sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Yo no te juzgare después de todo somos amigas ¿no?— Aya se sentía culpable por lo dicho por su amiga, por lo que se armó de valor y decidió decirle la verdad.

—A decir verdad Kanon-chan yo…

 **Habitación #2.**

Rinko estaba sumamente nerviosa, no le molestaba compartir cuarto con Ako, pues en algunas ocasiones la había invitado a quedarse en su casa para jugar videojuegos y ver una película.

Lo que a ella le hacía sentir nerviosa era la presencia de Tomoe, la hermana mayor de la chica que le dio un giro a su vida.

Ako le había contado que Tomoe era buena persona y que la admiraba mucho, aunque ya la había conocido una vez aún no podía sentirse cómoda con su presencia.

Eso era lo que tenía a Rinko apartada de las demás miéntras tocaba piano en una aplicación de su computadora. Esta acción llamo mucho la atención de cierto par que no paraba de verla…

—¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga?— pregunto Tomoe a Ako.

—Esta nerviosa, digamos que estar entre tanta gente nueva no es algo cómodo para ella.

Ako se acercó a su amiga y observo sus acciones, se dio cuenta que estaba escribiendo notas y estaba muy concentrada escuchando música con su computadora.

—Rin Rin— Ako llamo la atención de la pianista, quien dejo sus audífonos de lado y se concentró en su amiga.

—¿Qué sucede Ako-chan?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. Estas extraña ¿Te incómoda la presencia de Hi-chan, one-chan y Eve-chan?

Rinko se sintió culpable, ella no quería tener preocupada a su amiga. Con eso en mente decidió cerrar su computadora y abrazar a Ako, no supo porque lo hizo pero solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.

—Ako-chan.

—Esta bien, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas por un rato hasta que un tercer peso se sintió, era Eve quien había decidido unirse al abrazo.

Mientras tanto Tomoe solo podía ver la escena y sonreír.

«Ako está en buenas manos» Tomoe desvío su mirada hacia Himari quien estaba mensajeandose en su celular.

Tomoe sorprendió a Himari con un abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que la última soltara su celular sorprendida.

—¡T-Tomoe! ¿Qué estas haciendo?— pregunto Himari a la vez que ocultaba su rostro.

—Se me ocurrió robarle la idea a Ako.

Himari solo pudo quedarse en silencio y observar la escena frente a ella. Pudo ver a Rinko luchando por esconder su rostro.

«Ella esta en la misma situación que yo» pensó Himari al ver la extraña actitud que Rinko había estado teniendo últimamente.

También recordó las cosas que le había estado contando a Lisa de la situación en Afterglow…

 _Flashback._

Himari y Lisa estaban de compras, ambas habían acordado salir ese mismo sábado para comprar.

—¿Y que tal las cosas en Afterglow?— pregunto Lisa mientras aún seguían su camino por el centro comercial.

—Últimamente el ambiente se siente raro.

Lisa se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho por su kouhai, pero decidió seguir escuchándola.

—Ran y Moca están últimamente muy unidas, a su vez Tsugumi ha estado evitando a Moca… y en cuanto a mí…— Himari se quedó en completo silencio.

—Esta bien puedes decirlo— Lisa le sonrió a su kouhai dándole más confianza.

—Últimamente Tomoe es más cercana de lo usual a mí. Después de lo ocurrido con Tsugumi ella me acompaña a comer, a hacer compras e incluso ella me cuido cuando me resfríe.

Lisa analizó la situación y solo pudo hacer una sonrisa pícara. Himari no entendía la sonrisa de Lisa hasta que recordó una película romántica en la que el protagonista cuidaba a la protagonista, solo para al final declararse.

Lisa pudo darse cuenta que Himari había encontrado algo al ver su rostro más rojo que el cabello de Tomoe.

—¡N-no lo creo! Ambas somos…— dijo ella mientras escondía su rostro en las bolsas donde llevaba sus cosas.

—Yo nunca insinué algo~ dijo Lisa con voz cantarina.

Después de eso, aquel pensamiento se quedó en su mente ¿Le gusta a Tomoe? ¿Se le estaba "insinuando"?

Su mente fue bombardeada por muchas preguntas, que ella dudaba encontrar respuesta.

 _Fin Flashback._

«Se vale soñar, ¿no?» pensó Himari mientras aún seguía disfrutando la compañía de Tomoe.

 **Mientras tanto en la Habitación #3…**

Tsugumi estaba viendo algo en su computadora, estaba tan concentrada que nunca se dio cuenta de la mirada que se posaba en ella.

Aquella mirada era dada por Moca, quien disfrutaba un bocado de pan mientras observaba a su amiga Tsugumi.

—Realmente es Tsugurifica— dijo la chica de cabello albino.

—No es para tanto, son solo algunas notas de la próxima canción de la banda— Tsugumi trato por todos los medios cortar alguna charla larga con Moca.

¿Por qué? Sencillo. Moca al parecer se le había confesado y no solo eso, también la había besado, si, besado. Tsugumi recuerda eso como si hubiera sido ayer…

 _Flashback._

Tsugumi aún se encontraba descansando luego de aquel "colapso" que sufrió. Muchas cosas se juntaron y ya no pudo soportarlas, la situación en la banda, la escuela, el consejo estudiantil, el trabajo en casa, sus responsabilidades.

Todo esto finalmente fue lo que causo su desmayo.

Aquella situación tenía a Tsugumi algo preocupada, hace poco que había despertado y se había enterado de su situación. Afortunadamente para ella no fue algo grave, pero la hacía sentir culpable por no poder contarle a nadie más acerca de sus problemas (ni siquiera a sus amigas en Afterglow, a Eve, a Sayo). Todo lo guardo y al final la termino acabando.

Intento dormir de nuevo, pero una visita tocó a su puerta. Tsugumi intento atender pero su cansancio fue más grande y termino durmiendo. Lo único que ella recuerda antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue la cara de Moca.

 **Moca Pov.**

Ahí estaba, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Una de mis amigas estaba en cama descansando y posiblemente sufriendo porque ninguna de nosotras pudo detener a tiempo esto, en fin vine aquí para ver cómo estaba y para darle algunas palabras de aliento pero al final no puedo decir algo.

Al entrar aquí solo pude encontrarla descansando plácidamente. Por alguna razón la imagen de ella durmiendo fue suficiente para calmarme, aunque por otro lado no ayudo mucho a calmar lo que siento por ella…

—De verdad que eres Tsugurifica, soportaste cargar con todo y seguir adelante. Si yo hubiera hecho eso hubiera explotado, pero tú, tu lo mantuviste en secreto y seguiste sonriendo a pesar de sufrir— Moca se acercó a la cama de Tsugumi y se sentó en el sofá cercano.

—Todas estamos preocupadas por ti, Tomoe y Himari vienen en camino para acá pero yo quise verte primero solo para decirte que te admiro y respeto pero que sobretodo yo…— Moca se quedó en silencio.

~Yo te amo~ susurro ella, finalmente se levantó de aquel sofá y se acercó de nueva cuenta a la cama de Tsugumi.

Sus labios se fueron hacia la frente de aquella chica implantando un tierno beso. Moca se despidió y dejo algo de pan en la habitación para finalmente salir de ahí.

En la salida se encontró con Tomoe y Himari.

 _Fin Flashback._

 **Tsugumi Pov.**

Tiempo después Tsugumi recordó lo sucedido y aunque quiere aclarar las cosas con Moca simplemente no puede verla a los ojos.

«Estas serán unas vacaciones algo largas» Tsugumi siguió con lo suyo.

Por su parte Kaoru estaba bebiendo el Té con Chisato. Ambas estaban hablando tranquilamente (bueno al menos eso disimulaba Chisato).

—Gracias por el Té— dijo Chisato mientras se retiraba de la habitación para tomar algo de aire.

Aunque poco después se regreso al cuarto por culpa de las mujeres que cuidaban a Kokoro.

«En serio, ¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella? ¿Tanto odio me tienen?» Chisato estaba apretando los puños.

Por su parte Maya estaba hablando por teléfono…

 **Habitación #1.**

Arisa y Tae estaban discutiendo por culpa de los bonsái. Rimi estaba en medio de tal discusión y no quería dar su opinión por miedo a las represalias de cualquiera de sus dos amigas.

Hagumi reía a carcajadas al ver la escena, mientras Kokoro hacia un par de llamadas.

—Creo que es hora de poner en marcha la primera parte del plan…— después de decir eso Kokoro colgó su teléfono.

 ** _Al otro lado de la llamada…_**

—Entendido señorita— la mujer colgó y dio indicaciones. —¡Hora de poner en marcha el plan!

 **Continuara...**

 **Luego de varias peleas internas, jugar, escuchar musica romantica para inspirarme, pelearme de nuevo conmigo mismo por no decidirme y repetir este ciclo finalmente llegue a este resultado.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Verdad o Reto

**Notas del autor.**

 _Pues nada nuevo que decir más que me he estado viendo uno que otro manga Yuri o de temática romántica para mejorar mi escritura en este ámbito. Quiero empezar mis otros proyectos pero a la vez quiero terminar algunos para no tener que pensar mucho en varias cosas. En fin, los leo abajo…_

 **Normal Pov.**

"Esto era cualquier cosa menos un campamento" Eran los pensamientos de Misaki y Kanon quienes no dejaban de ver sorprendidas el lugar en el que estaban. Se podía apreciar una cancha de Tenis, un garaje, un campo de Golf, una zona de albercas y un bosque, no sin antes olvidar la gran mansión que parecía sacada de algún videojuego.

«La familia Tsurumaki es realmente aterradora» Fue el otro pensamiento que pasó por la mente de más de una de las chicas.

Después de haber salido de sus habitaciones todas habían ido hacia un pequeño campo a las afueras de la gran mansión.

—¡Muy bien chicas!— exclamó Kokoro llamando la atención de todas las chicas presentes. —¡Vamos a jugar un poco!

Ninguna de las presentes dijo algo, todas seguían aún impresionadas por el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Solo una persona se aventuro a preguntarle a la alegre chica lo que jugarían.

—¿Qué jugaremos Tsurumaki-san?— pregunto Chisato a aquella alegre chica.

—¡Verdad o reto!— dijo sin más.

—¿Verdad o reto?— una que otra chica estaba confundida con lo dicho por Kokoro.

—¿No han jugado verdad o reto?— pregunto Kokoro algo incredula.

Algunas fueron sinceras y le dijeron que no, otras no negaron haber jugado y solo unas pocas dejaron en duda esté hecho.

—Las reglas son sencillas. Las explicaré. Primero con ayuda de esta botella y formando un círculo entre todas jugaremos, la botella se rotará, al detenerse comenzará el verdadero juego pues la persona que tenga la parte de arriba de la botella (donde estaba la tapa) será la que elegirá la verdad o el reto de la persona que haya sido seleccionada por la parte de debajo de la botella— explico Kokoro.

—Me parece algo sencillo y bastante tranquilo— dijo Misaki.

—Lo divertido es que el juego viene con una regla nueva que pusimos— dijo Hagumi.

—¿Qué clase de regla pusieron?— pregunto Ran.

Kokoro a continuación saco una pequeña hoja que indicaba números del 1 al 5 (siendo el número 1 coloreado por un amarillo claro y siendo el número 5 coloreado por un rojo sangre).

«De alguna manera presiento que algo malo sucederá» pensaron todas las presentes.

—Bien hagamos un círculo y ¡comencemos!

Todas las chicas hicieron un gran círculo, para su suerte la botella pequeña fue reemplazada por una botella de vino vacía. La primera en dar vuelta a aquella ruleta infernal fue Kokoro.

Misaki y Kanon estuvieron atentas a los movimientos de la botella, cuando está se detuvo ya había elegido a su primer par de víctimas que eran…

—¡Tae y Kasumi!— exclamó Kokoro.

«Estamos perdidas» fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de las mujeres reunidas.

—Kasumi puedes preguntarle o ponerle un reto a Tae-chan.

Kasumi se quedo pensando durante un rato, cuando termino de meditarlo decidió preguntarle a Tae.

—¿Verdad o reto?— Tae medito un rato la pregunta y respondió de inmediato.

—Reto.

Antes de que Kasumi pudiera decir algo más fue detenida por Kokoro quien se acercó a Kasumi y comenzó a susurrarle algo.

Kasumi tomo aquella hoja que Kokoro, Hagumi y Kaoru habían hecho, acto seguido tomo un dado que le habían proporcionado y lo tiró. Para la suerte de todas salió 1 y Kasumi tacho la casilla con el número 1.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Te reto a que abraces a alguien del público!— De manera inmediata Tae vago un rato por el círculo antes de detenerse en seco.

—¿¡Q-que haces!?— todas vieron incrédulas como Tae abrazaba (cargaba) a Arisa. Todavía era más sorprendente ver que parecía que Tae disfrutaba de hacerlo. —¡Ba-bajame ya!— exclamaba Arisa mientras el color de su cara superaba el color del cabello de Tomoe.

Tae regreso a su lugar y ahora era su turno de girar la botella.

—La nueva regla añadida era aquella hoja, tiene un límite de 5 o 10 usos por persona, dependiendo del número se subirá la intensidad del reto o de la verdad— esto de alguna manera cambio el ambiente que una vez comenzó como un juego y se transformó en una batalla por evitar aquel número en rojo.

Tae giro aquella botella con algo de entusiasmó. El entusiasmo de la persona a la que le tocó la parte baja de la botella fue en picada al ver la botella.

—¡Tae y Arisa!— exclamó Kokoro de nuevo.

—¡No de nuevo!— exclamó Arisa.

«Pobrecita» pensaron todas al ver la situación de Arisa.

—Bien Tae-chan, hazle una pregunta o un reto— dijo emocionada Kokoro.

«Es la única que lo está disfrutando» pensó Misaki.

—Muy bien Arisa, ¿verdad o reto?— Arisa se quedo en blanco por un momento.

—Muy bien…— dijo en voz baja, posteriormente levantó su rostro con un determinación. —¡Elijo Verdad!

—Ok— dijo Tae para posteriormente preguntar tomar aquella hoja y tirar los dados…

El silencio reino en lo que Tae tiraba aquellos dados, los segundos se hicieron eternos hasta que el ruido seco de los dados cayendo inundó todo el cuarto. Tae tacho la casilla con el número 3.

—¡Muy bien!— acto seguido Tae lanzó su pregunta. —¿Te gustó unirte a PoppiPa?

Arisa suspiro aliviada al escuchar la pregunta.

—M-me gustó mucho— dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

«¡Que linda!» Exclamaron todas mentalmente.

—Bueno— Tae le dio la botella y la hoja a Arisa quien apenas y pudo sostenerlas por culpa de la vergüenza.

—Muy bien Arisa, ahora es tu turno.

Arisa giro la botella, está giro por un rato hasta que se detuvo en…

—¡Kokoro!— Exclamaron todas.

—¿Yo?— se señaló a si misma. —¡Genial!— exclamó emocionada.

—Muy bien Tsurumaki-san, ¿verdad o reto?— pregunto Arisa.

—Mmm, pues todo siempre lo he dicho así que elijo reto.

—Muy bien— Arisa tiró los dados y se preparó para tachar la casilla correspondiente.

Todas vieron aterrorizadas el número que había caído, un número 5, Arisa procedió a tachar su casilla de color rojo.

—Muy bien, te reto a que le des un beso a la persona más importante para ti en esta sala en…— La sala se quedo en completo silencio, pues a todas les intrigaba saber quién era la afortunada o desafortunada.

«No lo puedo creer» Exclamaron mentalmente Kanon y Misaki.

El sonido de un beso termino con el silencio en aquella sala, Kokoro le había dado un beso en los labios a Hagumi.

—…— Arisa se quedo en silencio. —Yo iba a decir que en los cachetes pero bueno…

—…— Hagumi no dijo nada hasta que vio a Kokoro completamente sonrojada.

—Ese fue mi primer beso— habiendo dicho eso Kokoro corrió hacia su lugar.

Esa fue la primera vez que las chicas de HHW habían visto una faceta desconocida en su líder, su faceta de enamorada.

—¡Yo también te aprecio Kokoro-chan!— dicho eso Hagumi se acercó a Kokoro y la abrazo por el resto del juego.

—Muy bien ahora es el turno de Tsurumaki-san— Arisa le cedió el dado, la botella y aquella hoja a la otra rubia.

—¡Muy bien continuemos!— Kokoro giro la botella.

La botella se detuvo en…

—¡Eve-san!— exclamaron las integrantes de Pastel*Palettes.

—¿Verdad o reto?— pregunto directamente Kokoro.

—Verdad— contesto con aquella linda sonrisa y aquel bello tono que solo ella usaba.

Kokoro lanzó los dados y tacho la casilla con el número 2. De inmediato hizo su pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

—Convertirme en una chica Yamato— todas se quedaron en silencio.

«Eve-san es demasiado pura para este mundo» pensaron las chicas de Pastel*Palettes.

—Eve-san— Maya llamó la atención de aquella chica. —Emmm, ese es mi apellido.

—¡Ya veo! Entonces debo aprender más cosas acerca de Japón para poder casarme contigo— Maya cayó al suelo. Había sufrido un K.O por parte de Eve.

—¡Maya-chan!— Exclamaron las demás integrantes de Pastel*Palettes. Para después auxiliar a su caída amiga.

—Continuemos Eve-san— dijo Kokoro entregándole a todas las cosas a la chica Bushido.

Eve tomo gustosa las cosas y continuo el juego. La botella fue puesta a girar terminando de girar frente a Chisato.

—Chisato-chan, ¿verdad o reto?— pregunto Eve.

—Reto me parece bien— contesto la rubia de baja estatura.

Eve hizo los procedimientos necesarios, el dado cayó en el número 5, al parecer Chisato la tendría difícil.

—Te reto a que coquetees con Aya-chan.

Aya abrió los ojos como platos, Chisato se acercó a ella tan tranquila.

—¿Chisato-chan?— Aya estaba muy nerviosa.

—No digas nada, eres tan linda cuando estás apenada. ¿Te han dicho que tú atractivo es tu voz y tu linda actitud?— Aya estaba completamente en shock, su amiga Chisato estaba coqueteandole.

—Emmm, no, nadie me ha dicho al…— las palabras de Aya fueron silenciadas con una acción demasiado atrevida por parte de su amiga.

Chisato le había "mordido" una oreja a la chica de cabello rosa. Dejándola en completo shock, y también de paso dejando a las presentes sorprendidas y sonrojadas.

—¿Qué?— pregunto ella algo confundida y tranquila.

—N-nada— contestaron todas.

Después de aquella escena todas se tranquilizaron un poco, menos una persona…

—Muy bien ahora es el turno de…— Chisato giro la botella, cuando esta termino de girar apuntaba a una chica que no ocultaba su molestia. —Hina-chan.

—¿verdad o reto?— Hina se puso a pensar muy tranquila hasta que eligió su respuesta.

—Reto.

—Ok, entonces…— los dados fueron lanzados cayendo en el número 4. —Te reto a que señales a la persona más linda para tí en esta sala.

Hina no lo dudo ni un segundo y apunto a una confundida Aya. Aya se movió hacia la derecha y el dedo de Hina la siguió.

—¿¡Y-yo!?— pregunto confundida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí tontita!— exclamó Hina.

La atrevida acción de su amiga y el cortejo de belleza que recibió por parte de su mejor amiga fue suficiente para también dejar en K.O a Aya.

Dos chicas habían caído pero a pesar de eso el juego continuó. Aunque era el turno de Aya se pasó el turno a la persona que estaba a su lado izquierdo y esa persona era nadie más que Rinko.

—¿Y-yo?— se señaló a si misma algo incrédula.

Todas las demás chicas asintieron, por lo que la pianista no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las cosas del juego. Una vez tuvo en su poder los dados, la hoja y la botella procedió a girar está última.

El resultado fue algo sorprendente para ella, su "victima" fue nada más y nada menos que Seta Kaoru.

—K-kaoru-san ¿verdad o reto?— pregunto algo tímida puesto que era la primera vez que hablaba con la mayor.

—Elijo verdad, pequeña gatita— Rinko se quedo shockeada al recibir el cortejo. Este gesto llamó la atención de Ako quien por alguna razón se sentía molesta.

Rinko lanzó los dados y el golpe seco de su caída anunciaba los números. El número 2 fue el que salió para la suerte de Kaoru.

—Entonces… ¿Es cierto que tú y Yamabuki-san se casaron?

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría para todas las presentes (sobretodo para la pobre Kaoru y Saya).

—Jajaja, e-eso solo fue una sesión de fotografías— dijo fingiendo para posteriormente dar una risa para nada creíble.

Mientras eso sucedía Chisato observaba algo ¿molesta? A Kaoru. Esta última sintió la mirada asesina de la joven actriz.

—Y-ya… veo—. De alguna manera se sintió decepcionada.

Rinko le pasó las cosas a Kaoru y está las recibió tranquilamente, posteriormente Kaoru giro la botella. Su víctima fue Toyama Kasumi.

—Muy bien pequeña gatita dime ¿verdad o reto?

Kasumi lo pensó un poco puesto que no quería decir algo de más, pero tampoco quería hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—¡Elijo reto!— dijo clara y directamente.

—Muy bien—. Dicho eso Kaoru lanzó los dados, fue una espera larga para Kasumi que fue terminada con la caída de los dados en el número 4.

Kasumi se quedo congelada, tal vez estaba la posibilidad de que la pusieran a hacer algo vergonzoso o tal vez Kaoru tuviera piedad de ella.

Mientras tanto por su parte Kaoru le guiño un ojo a Saya, cosa que no paso por alto para Saya ni para Chisato.

«No te preocupes mi pequeña gatita yo te daré una mano» pensó Kaoru mientras pensaba en algo para ayudar a Saya.

Fue entonces que una idea loca paso por su mente, tal vez intentaría lo mismo que intento con Misaki y Kanon…

—Entonces… Te reto a que hagas está escena con quién tu quieras— dicho eso Kaoru le pasó un pequeño guión que tenía en una hoja.

El guión no tenía casi nada, solamente decía la leyenda "haz una confesión de amor pura y que venga desde el fondo del corazón". Palabras cortas pero con mucha potencia para Kasumi.

—¡Lo haré!

Kasumi se acercó a Saya y comenzó a susurrarle algo, lejos de los oídos de las demás chicas. Por su parte Kaoru estaba sonriendo satisfecha por su acción.

«No puedo ayudarte más, utiliza eso a tu favor Saya-chan»

 **Sayo Pov.**

Este juego está llendo a un rumbo peligroso, siento que algo sucederá. De alguna manera hay algo que me dice que deje este juego y salga del cuarto, pero a la vez hay algo que me dice que no lo deje. Que me quede aquí y vea cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

¿Qué deberia hacer?

 **Normal Pov.**

Sayo estaba vagando en sus pensamientos mientras sus amigas Lisa y Yukina observaban sus reacciones. Sobretodo está última que la veía un poco preocupada.

—¿Sayo?— Yukina se animó a preguntar su estado.

—¡ah! Lo siento solo estaba pensando en algo, no es nada grave.

Dicho esto las tres volvieron a prestar atención al juego. Al voltear a ver lo que sucedía sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar…

Frente a ellas se estaba desarrollando una confesión entre Kasumi y Saya. Aunque era una actuación se veía muy real para llamarla actuación.

—¿Desde cuándo?— pregunto Saya metida en su papel.

—Despues de haberte visto vulnerable, después de *ese día en el que decidiste abrirte a mi. Desde ese día en adelante no he dejado de pensar en ti—. Dijo Kasumi.

Saya había notado un detalle muy pequeño pero algo significativo, su amiga estaba sonrojada y eran contables las ocasiones en las que esto había sucedido. De hecho era algo raro puesto que Kasumi era una chica hiperactiva y que raramente mostraba emociones de este tipo.

«Sera que ella…»

Kasumi luego de haber terminado su actuación se acercó a Saya y beso su mano como un caballero con una damisela.

Luego de la "actuacion" el ambiente se mantuvo silencioso, a excepción de los aplausos de Kaoru y de la recién despertada Maya.

—¡Excelente actuación Kasumi-chan!— exclamó Kaoru.

Kasumi no dijo nada más y regreso a su lugar en compañía de su amiga Saya, quien solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras que le dedicó su amiga.

«Desde que te ví vulnerable, desde ese día que te abriste a mi…» si antes estaba confundida ahora su mente era un caos.

Era ahora el turno de Kasumi quien no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente giro aquella botella. La persona que ahora sería castigada era Yukina.

—Muy bien Yukina sempai ¿verdad o reto?

—Elijo reto.

Kasumi no perdió su tiempo y lanzó los dados, estos cayeron en el número 5, todas miraron sorprendidas y aterrorizadas el número indicado. Posteriormente saco unas orejas de gato y se las coloco a Ran. Esto dejo algo confundidas a las integrantes de Roselia y de Afterglow sobretodo a las líderes de aquellas bandas.

—Te reto a que cuides a la pequeña gatita Ran el resto de la partida. Con cuidar me refiero a que le acaricies la cabeza, la mimes y le des amor.

Yukina y Ran no dijeron nada, solo pudieron mirarse confundidas. Aunque poco le duró esto a Yukina puesto que ella era débil antes las cosas relacionadas con los gatos.

—Esto es ridículo yo creo que Minato-san no haría algo a…— su diálogo fue interrumpido por una Yukina que se había abalanzado sobre ella. —…¿si?

Ran estaba sorprendida de ver a Yukina en ese estado, es como si un interruptor en ella se hubiera accionado. Ella ya había escuchado por parte de Moca (porque Lisa se lo había dicho) que Yukina era sería y muy fría, bueno al menos era así hasta que le ponías un gato enfrente.

Después de la rara escena el juego siguió su curso, aunque aún no se podía evitar voltear a ver a Yukina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ran, quien por más que no quisiera debía acatar el castigo (aunque no fuera de ella).

Yukina tomo la botella y la deslizó, está estuvo en movimiento por un buen rato hasta que había terminado de rotar para elegir a sus nuevas víctimas. En este caso eran Yukina y Sayo.

Yukina no perdió su tiempo y posteriormente lanzó los dados, estos cayeron en el número 1. Sayo suspiro aliviada, al menos Yukina no sería dura con ella… ¿verdad?

—Sayo ¿verdad o reto?— pregunto Yukina mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Ran.

Sayo aunque intento ponerse sería respecto a que elegir no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado con una mano cubriendo su boca para evitar reírse. En cierta manera Sayo recordó aquella escena de una película en donde uno de los personajes cargaba un gato y lo acariciaba a la vez que decía algo.

—Elijo verdad.

—Muy bien entonces ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste amiga de Hazawa-san?

Sayo se quedo en silencio un momento, aunque quería contestar varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, pero solo una mirada atrajo la atención de la peli-menta. La mirada de Lisa era algo extraña por así decirlo, no mostraba ningún signo de molestia, pero tampoco mostraba ningún signo de felicidad o algún sentimiento antes visto por Sayo, era algo completamente nuevo para Sayo.

—Ella fue la que me enseñó a cocinar galletas—. Contestó mientras ocultaba su rostro con su suéter.

Con eso dicho Yukina quedó satisfecha, tal vez fue inercia o tal vez fue alguna especie de mala vibra pero al voltear observo a una Lisa con una cara que ni ella conocía.

—B-bien continuemos…— dijo Yukina para posteriormente acariciar el cuello de Ran como si de un gato se tratara.

«Esto es demasiado vergonzoso» pensaron Yukina y Ran.

Sayo acepto las cosas y continuo el juego, giro la botella y en cuanto esta eligió a sus participantes Sayo se encargó de tirar los dados. En este caso las participantes eran ella y Tsugumi…

Sayo sintió algo de pena por su amiga pero las reglas eran las reglas, los dados habían quedado en 5.

—Muy bien, Hazawa-san ¿verdad o reto?

—Elijo reto.

—Muy bien entonces… ¡Te reto a que duermas junto a Aoba-san!

La cara de Tsugumi paso por varias facetas al escuchar su reto, primero fue sorpresa, seguido por shock para finalizar con temor. En conclusión ahí tenemos a la tercera desmayada en este juego.

«Lo siento Hazawa-san» pensó Sayo al ver a su amiga.

Viendo que Tsugumi estaba en shock, el turno paso a Moca quien había insistido mucho en tomarlo. Una vez tuvo en su poder los dados y la botella fue cuando las cosas fueron de mal a peor, Himari y Tomoe lo presentían, su amiga haría algo malo…

«De alguna manera…»

«…Tengo miedo» pensaron Himari y Tomoe.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir una llamada de atención por parte de Moca.

—¡Tomo-chii!

—¡Si!

—¿Verdad o reto?

—¡Elijo verdad!— exclamó Tomoe.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Moca anunciando que su travesura daría inicio.

Los dados ya habían sido lanzados y estos marcaban el número 3, un número neutro con posibilidades de 50/50.

—Dinos a todas aquí presentes ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Hi-chan?

Tomoe se quedo paralizada pero no caería como lo hicieron Aya, Maya o Tsugumi, ella sería fuerte y contestaría.

—Q-que es linda, amable, muy sentimental y cariñosa, además que hace unida a la banda— Tomoe dijo esto tratando de no apresurarse o de desmayarse en el intento. Su cara combatía con el color de su cabello y su voz combatía con la de alguien que casi pierde la voz.

Por su parte Himari se ocultaba, no podía creer que la chica que ella apreciaba dijera tales cosas de ella. Tal vez fue vergonzoso escucharlo de ella, pero fue lindo, ya intentaría agradecerle luego a su traviesa amiga.

Moca sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta recibida por lo que le dio los dados y la hoja a Tomoe para posteriormente regresar a su lugar. Una vez que tuvo las cosas fue cuando el desastre continuaria…

Tomoe giro la botella y lanzó los dados para tener una idea de que castigo pondría. Solo que su plan fallo, puesto que la persona a la que castigaría sería la mejor amiga de su hermana.

«Perdonenme chicas» Pensó Tomoe al ver que los dados indicaban el número 5.

—Rinko-san ¿verdad o reto?— pregunto Tomoe a la chica pianista.

No necesito decir más puesto que su respuesta nunca llegaría.

«Si elijo reto me obligarán a hacer algo vergonzoso, pero si elijo verdad me harán decir algo vergonzoso ¿Qué hago?» mientras más pensaba menos opciones le quedaban.

Rinko se había desmayado, Ako solo pudo mirar sorprendida a su amiga. Tomoe por su parte se disculpaba exageradamente con Ako y con Rinko, Himari solo podía ver la escena y reír un poco.

«Esas tres no tienen remedio»

La noche seguía su rumbo y el juego también, ahora está vez sucedió una situación extraña (más extraña que Yukina cuidando con mucho amor a Ran). Lisa y Misaki habían quedado como las últimas en no recibir castigo por lo que Kokoro había decidido ponerles un castigo a ambas ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

—Esto es algo ilógico, se supone que deberíamos tener una recompensa— Exclamó molesta Misaki.

Kokoro decidió cambiar su jugada un poco. Por lo que había decidido usar un poco del arte del engaño.

—No es un "castigo"— dijo Kokoro mientras se acercaba a ambas y les susurraba. —Solamente no quiero hacer que las demás piensen que recibirán un premio.

Eso de alguna manera tenía sentido en la mente de Misaki aunque aún seguía con sus dudas pero decidió dejarlas atrás para escuchar lo que su amiga quería decirles.

—¡Muy bien entonces Misaki y Lisa tendrán una tarde en el parque acuático!

Esto tomó por sorpresa a ambas chicas, pero lo que seguía aún más…

—Espera no tienes que decir…— Kokoro le había tomado la palabra con lo que dijo a continuación.

—Y saldrán con alguien de su elección.

—…nada

Misaki ya tenía una idea de a quien quería invitar, en cuanto a Lisa pues…

Sayo aún seguía sorprendida por lo que había hecho a su mejor amiga, pero aún así debía hacer algo o le harían algo (o al menos esos eran sus pensamientos acerca del juego).

En lo que seguía pensando no pudo evitar notar esa misma mirada que anteriormente la había observado con algo de sentimientos que ella desconocía.

Lisa estaba sonriendo y eso era una mala señal para Yukina.

«¿Qué piensas hacer Lisa?» Pensaba Yukina mientras aún seguía cuidando a Ran (quien por alguna razón ya se había resignado al castigo).

Al día siguiente…

Aquella noche fue una locura total, Lisa y Misaki habían "ganado" el derecho a salir al gran parque acuático que había cerca de la mansión, en cuanto a las demás chicas pues se habían resignado a seguir sus actividades. Algunas se quedaron con los pensamientos de los sucedió aquella noche y otras querían olvidarlo.

Chisato era de aquellas chicas que quería olvidar cosas de la noche pues había escuchado algo molesto para ella. La supuesta colección de fotografías de Saya y Kaoru fue algo que no la hizo conciliar el sueño y que aparte la hizo tomar la decisión de dejar durmiendo a Kaoru en el suelo.

Chisato se sentía molesta pero a la vez se sentía algo apenada por tratar a su amiga de la infancia así, queriendo enmendar sus errores fue hacia la cancha en donde pudo observar una escena que la hizo cambiar de parecer muy rápido. Kaoru estaba conversando felizmente con Himari quien sonreía y seguía atenta las palabras de Kaoru.

Algo instintivo en ella fue acercarse y hacer algo que ni la misma Himari se esperaba.

Una cachetada termino la conversación entre Himari y Kaoru. Fue Chisato quien propinó tal muestra de violencia hacia esta última, que fue seguida de algunas palabras hirientes.

—Eres de lo peor.

Dicho eso Chisato salió corriendo, ya no quería ver aquella escena que por alguna razón le rompía el corazón.

Kaoru no lo dudo por un momento y corrió con todo lo que tenía, no sabía que había hecho mal pero no quería ver a su amiga de la infancia con una cara triste. Ambas habían llegado a duras penas al campo de golf en donde Hagumi y Kokoro hacían una competencia tranquila. Kaoru intento hablar con Chisato pero solo recibía respuestas hirientes y cortantes.

—¿Chisato?

—Vete.

—¿Pero que hice para merecer tu odio?— pregunto la verdadera Kaoru.

—Cambiar.

—¿Cambiar?— pregunto Kaoru confundida.

—Desde que me lance a la fama tu cambiaste mucho, creciste, te hiciste más atractiva y aparte tienes ese poder para atraer chicas…

—Pero yo solo tengo ojos para… ¡!?

Un fuerte *clamp* se escucho cerca de Chisato fue ahí cuando ella volteo aterrada y miro a Kaoru con un golpe en la frente. Fue un golpe grave puesto que algo de sangre brotaba de la chica.

—¿Kaoru? Deja de bromear, Kaoru ¡Kaoruuuuuuuuu!— exclamó Chisato mientras aún atendía a su amiga de la infancia.

 **Continuará…**

 ** _Me gustan las referencias así que les dejé una marcada con_ (*) _haber quien la puede entender (si alguien la entiende comenté de dónde viene). La única pista que daré es que es de un videojuego. Nos leemos luego._**


	5. Mi mejor amiga

**Normal Pov.**

No importaba de cuántas maneras ella la rechazara o ignorara, Kaoru era amable con Chisato, era una fuerza de voluntad muy extraña por parte de la chica alta. Creo que a estas alturas decir esto es lo obvio pero aún así debe decirse, Chisato y Kaoru son amigas de la infancia, siempre estuvieron al pendiente la una de la otra. Al menos eso termino hasta que fueron a escuelas diferentes y hasta que Chisato decidió convertirse en una estrella famosa.

Kaoru nunca quiso quedarse atrás por lo que de alguna manera se hizo famosa en su escuela y en otras más. Su talento para la actuación parecía ser algo innato en ella, era una habilidad, un don que ella manejaba muy bien. Kaoru tenía la habilidad de poder interpretar con mucha facilidad un papel, fuese el papel que fuese. Por eso se hizo tan famosa, incluso llamando la atención (de muchas maneras) de sus compañeras en la escuela.

Para cuándo se reencontraron, Kaoru ya era una chica a la que no era fácil acercarse, pues la mayoría de veces ella estaba rodeada de chicas que intentaban de cualquier manera conquistar a aquella chica con talento innato. Aunque, para su mala suerte Kaoru tenía a alguien ocupando su corazón, su mejor amiga Chisato…

 **Volviendo al presente…**

Chisato miro todo en cámara lenta, pudo observar varias cosas antes de saber que sucedió. Primero observo a Kaoru correr con todas sus fuerzas para posteriormente empujarla a salvó, y segundo, pudo observar la bola que se dirigía violentamente hacia ella. Aunque paso el tiempo en ningún momento ella recibió el golpe en la cabeza, esa desgracia fue para alguien más…

Con un sonido seco que hizo eco en el lugar Chisato observo como su amiga de la infancia caía frente a sus pies desmayada. La bola golpeó muy fuerte su cabeza, incluso provocando la salida de sangre en el lugar de impacto.

El silencio reino en el lugar, al menos hasta que Chisato fue consciente de lo que había sucedido.

—¡¡¡KAORU!!!

En ese mismo instante todas las chicas presentes dejaron sus actividades y se acercaron al origen de los gritos, solo para encontrarse con la escena que las dejaría impactadas. Kaoru sangraba de la cabeza y Chisato solo lloraba y gritaba su nombre.

De manera inmediata Misaki y Tomoe levantaron a Kaoru, mientras Himari y Saya tranquilizaban a Chisato. Misaki observo a Kaoru para luego darle un vistazo rápido a Chisato, Misaki ya se había dado una idea de lo sucedido pero no planeaba decir nada, después de todo fue ella la que presenció la discusión entre Chisato y Kaoru.

Todas estaban afuera de la habitación de Maya que a su vez era la que compartían Chisato, Kaoru, Tsugumi y Moca. Misaki estaba en completo silencio, aunque quisiera decir algo ella le había prometido a Kaoru no decir nada. Aunque al ver a Chisato llorar la hacia querer romper esa promesa.

Por su parte Kanon cuidaba a su amiga Chisato en compañía de Himari y Saya. Kanon dio un vistazo rápido y pudo compartir miradas con Misaki quien veía fijamente a Chisato. El ambiente afuera de la habitación era extraño, una mezcla de tensión y estrés. Pronto cambio cuando Misaki se levantó de su lugar y le hablo a Chisato…

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí, Shirasagi-san?— Kanon pudo captar de inmediato la actitud de Misaki por el tono de voz utilizado en aquella pregunta.

—Misaki-chan creo que no es buen momen...

—Discutí con ella— contesto Chisato de manera inmediata.

—Chisato-chan…

—¿Puedo saber por qué motivo discutían?— Misaki aún mantenía ese tono fuerte y frío al hacer sus preguntas.

—Son asuntos personales.

—Oh, ya veo— Misaki volvió a tomar asiento aunque lo hizo de mala manera.

Misaki y Kaoru se habían hecho mejores amigas de una manera un tanto extraña. Pues Kaoru descubrió que Misaki amaba a Kanon, a su vez que Misaki descubrió que Kaoru amaba a Chisato. De ahí en adelante ambas formaron una extraña amistad para poder ayudarse entre ambas y conquistar a su respectivo interés amoroso.

Aunque más allá de eso, Misaki se dio cuenta que Kaoru no era la chica estúpida que ella pensaba que era en un principio, su opinión respecto a ella cambio en el momento que Kaoru le confesó con lágrimas que amaba a Chisato y que se sentía triste al ver como está la ignoraba y como la trataba.

Misaki nuevamente se levantó de su lugar aunque esta vez lo hizo para irse, aunque antes de eso decidió decir algo.

—Deja de ser la víctima, ambas sabemos que Kaoru es la verdadera víctima…— con eso dicho se fue del lugar.

Kanon se levantó de su asiento dejando a Chisato al cuidado de Saya y Himari. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta que se encontró con su amiga y compañera de grupo.

Ella estaba mirando aquel paisaje nublado que amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento.

—¿Misaki-chan?— Kanon llamo la atención de la chica "manager" de Michelle.

—¡Ah! Kanon-san ¿Qué sucede?— al notar la presencia de la chica Misaki guardo aquella carta que siempre leía antes de cada concierto.

Aquella carta contenía un mensaje muy claro, eran los sentimientos plasmados de Misaki hacia Kanon.

—Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué sucedió allá dentro?— Kanon miro a Misaki quien dudaba en contestar.

—Nada es solo que…

—¿Es solo que…?— pregunto Kanon.

—Es solo que yo…

—¿Tu?

—Yo…

—¡Chicas Seta sempai ya despertó!— de manera abrupta (y milagrosa para Misaki) su conversación fue interrumpida por Tomoe.

Las tres chicas no perdieron el tiempo y regresaron a la habitación de Maya. Al ingresar a la habitación se encontraron con Kaoru mirando de manera extraña a todas las presentes.

—Kaoru-san ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Misaki.

—…— no hubo respuesta.

—¿Kaoru-san?

—…— nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Misaki temía lo peor al ver la negativa de la chica hacia sus preguntas.

—¿Kaoru-san recuerdas algo de lo sucedió?— se animó a preguntar Maya.

—Disculpa, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— esa respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría a todas las chicas presentes.

Los temores de Misaki se cumplieron, Kaoru había perdido la memoria y lo peor es que no sabían si había sido ha largo o a corto plazo.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— exclamó Misaki mientras señalaba a Chisato.

—¿¡mía!?— exclamó Chisato.

—¿No te das cuenta? La mayoría de tristezas y malos recuerdos de Kaoru son por tu culpa, ella solo quiere ser feliz pero no puede por una persona… ¡ósea tu!— exclamó molesta.

La rubia sintió como su corazón era taladrado con cada palabra dicha por Misaki, aunque era algo cruel era cierto. Muchas veces Kaoru la invitaba a sus obras de teatro pero ella las ignoraba, cada mensaje que recibía de ella lo ignoraba, lo mismo sucedía con cada ocasión que hablaba con ella. Las palabras de Misaki eran golpes hacia Chisato porque eran ciertas.

—¡Ustedes dos ya basta!— el grito fue producido por la persona menos esperada.

—Kanon-san.

—Misaki-chan te pido por favor que salgas y te tranquilices un poco, cuando estés tranquila regresa.

Misaki no dijo nada y salió de la habitación. Por su parte las demás se quedaron en silencio y decidieron salir también. Solo quedaron Maya, Chisato y Kanon junto a Kaoru.

—Kaoru-san perdió su memoria pero hay una gran posibilidad de que pueda recuperarla— dijo Maya.

—¿¡Cómo!?— preguntaron Chisato y Kanon.

—Deberá revivir viejos recuerdos con nuestra ayuda, aunque hay un problema…— dijo Maya nerviosa.

—¿Qué clase de problema?— pregunto Kanon.

—No sabemos nada de su infancia, por eso quería preguntarles a ti y al resto de Hello Happy si sabían algo de Kaoru, ya sabes algo de su infancia o algo que nos ayudará a agilizar este problema…

—No, desafortunadamente no sabemos nada— contesto Kanon con los ánimos muy bajos.

—Yo sé muchas cosas de ella, pues después de todo… yo soy su amiga de la infancia— contesto Chisato.

 **En algún lugar de aquella mansión…**

Lejos del problema se encontraban las líderes de Afterglow y Roselia respectivamente. Yukina se encontraba cuidando a los gatos de la familia Tsurumaki y por el otro lado estaba la lider de repuesto de Afterglow, Ran. Quien escribía letras para diversas canciones, aunque debes en cuando tocaba algo.

El porqué ambas aún seguían juntas era algo extraño pues Yukina había hecho un "trato" (extorsionando) a Ran para que está la ayudará a crear letras con temática romántica. Era algo raro pero era algo a lo que Ran se estaba acostumbrando, cosa que la asustaba más.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?— pregunto la chica de cabello corto.

—Necesito ayuda extra para cuidar a los gatos— dijo la líder de Roselia.

—¿Y por que no le pediste ayuda a Lisa-san? Ella es tu amiga de la infancia ¿no?— pregunto Ran mientras cargaba a uno de los tantos gatos de la mansión.

Yukina de inmediato recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho antes de venir al viaje…

 _ **Flashback.**_

Ambas estaban en la casa de Yukina, pues después de todo ambas eran vecinas y amigas de la infancia. Así que no era algo raro.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Yukina ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—¿Me apoyas en todo lo que haga?— volvió a repetir su pregunta.

—Depende.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lisa quien de inmediato comenzó a explicarle a Yukina el origen de aquella pregunta.

—Espera, ¿Sayo? ¿en serio?— Yukina estaba sorprendida ante lo que su amiga le había dicho.

—Si, ella.

Para resumir las cosas Lisa le había dicho a Yukina que estaba enamorada de Sayo.

—¿Por qué decírmelo a mi?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Eres mi amiga de la infancia, eres la primera persona en la que confío. Aunque después le sigue Ako, luego Rinko, también Himari-chan y finalmente Aya-chan.

—Eres algo rara…— dijo la chica albina mientras seguía observando a su amiga. —Aunque sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

Lisa volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias, Yukina.

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

—Así que Lisa-san salió de compras con Hina-chan…

—Si.

—¿Y Sayo-san?

—Ella dijo que quería salir de compras con Hazawa-san.

«Esa Tsugumi, en serio…» pensó Ran.

Ambas seguían cuidando a los gatos en silencio, Yukina había olvidado que quería mantener en secreto su gusto a los gatos frente a su rival, aunque al final poco le importo.

—¿Por qué quieres ir Future World Fes?— pregunto Ran mientras seguía afinando su guitarra.

—Por mi padre.

—¿Por tu padre?

—Mi padre una vez tuvo una banda reconocida, pero por gente que no reconocía su música el comenzó a odiar la música— de alguna manera Yukina aún se sentía molesta.

Todavía recordaba aquel fatídico día en el que su padre discutía con la gente con la que trabajaba, aunque al final fue inútil pues su música fue alterada hasta ser un producto que ni el mismo reconocía.

—Minato-san…— Ran de inmediato alejo al gato de la chica albina.

Para sorpresa de Yukina, Ran había hecho algo que jamás hubiera imaginado (ni ella misma, ni sus amigas de Afterglow).

—¿Por qué?— Yukina preguntaba.

—Puede que seas mi rival, pero eso no indica que tenga que ser fría ante una situación como esa— Ran había abrazado a Yukina.

—Creo que esto es algo innecesario— dijo Yukina al notar que Ran era mala dando muestras afectivas.

Ran soltó a Yukina, quien de inmediato volvió a tomar a uno de los gatos de ahí.

—Eso fue raro e innecesario, pero no niego que me hizo sentir bien. Muchas gracias… Ran— Yukina por primera vez estaba sonriéndole a alguien que no fuera Lisa, Sayo, o cualquier otro conocido.

—… ¡Ah! S-si para eso están las amigas…— Ran pudo sentir mariposas en el estómago y el como su corazón latía como loco, como si hubiera terminado un maratón de varios kilómetros.

Aunque si ella era honesta, no se sentía mal, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba…

 **Continuará…**


	6. Dudas

**Notas del autor.**

 _ **Esta es la parte en la que saco una excusa aburrida y la leen, pero incluso eso me da hueva así que vayamos a lo que vienen.**_

 _ **Los leo abajo.**_

 **Misaki Pov.**

A veces tienes planes bien hechos y listos para ser ejecutados. En mi caso yo tenía planeado trabajar en pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo, aunque para mi mala o buena suerte mi último trabajo de medio tiempo fue hacer a una mascota de renombre, el oso Michelle.

¿Cuál fue la consecuencia de esto? Simple, termine entrando (o algo así) a una banda formada por la chica más extraña que pude haber conocido, Kokoro Tsurumaki. Una chica alegre y optimista que tenía una idea, formar una banda para así repartir sonrisas en el mundo con su música y sus conciertos.

Me hubiera negado de no haber sido por un enorme factor, un factor con nombre, género y edad; Kanon Matsubara, una chica de mi escuela que era tímida y algo torpe, pero que tenía un gran corazón. Fue su mirada inocente pidiéndome que no me fuera, que me quedara con ella para cuidarla la que me hizo reconsiderar la idea de unirme a la banda de Kokoro.

Tal vez fue mi mente queriendo interpretar su mirada, o tal vez fueron mis nervios, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ahora estoy en Hello Happy World y que apoyaré a Kanon en lo que sea. O al menos eso pensaba hasta los eventos suscitados en el crucero de Kokoro ocurrieron, cuando Kaoru-san "rapto" a Kanon-san y me obligó a "confesarme" hacia ella. Fue uno de los momentos en los que mis nervios no eran causados por dudas, sino que eran causados por unos sentimientos ocultos que habían florecido en mí, si, en ese momento había notado que yo me había enamorado de Kanon-san.

Desde ese entonces yo no puedo hacer contacto directo con ella por más de un minuto sin que los nervios me ataquen y se apoderen de mi. Aunque eso ha tenido un gran costo, alejarme de Kanon-san.

Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, en el enorme parque que Kokoro tiene en este campamento, por eso hoy disfrutaré este día con ella para que se dé cuenta que no la odio sino todo lo contrario…

—¿Acaso su familia es una familia de Yakuzas o acaso tienen una empresa poderosa?— Misaki pregunto para sí misma en voz alta al ver el enorme parque acuático.

—Deberías dejar de pensarlo tanto Okusawa-san— detrás de ella aparecieron otras tres chicas.

Así es, Sayo, Lisa y Kanon en compañía de Misaki estarían en dicho parque por capricho de Kokoro y porque Lisa junto a Misaki ganaron el concurso. Misaki aún no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del parque, la familia de Kokoro y como acercarse sin evitar desmayarse al estar TODO el día con Kanon.

«Incluso ayer fue un infierno para mi» pensó Misaki al recordar su anterior día junto a Kanon.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Kanon le había pedido a Misaki acompañarla a probarse trajes de baño, pues por alguna razón en la mansión Tsurumaki había una pequeña tienda con trajes de baño y ropa. Misaki estuvo a punto de negarse, pero sucedió lo mismo que pasó cuando se unió a Hello Happy World, Kanon la convenció con su mirada dulce e inocente.

«Odio que haga eso, después de todo funciona» pensó Misaki.

Mientras Kanon se probaba los trajes de baño veía el teléfono, más específicamente los mensajes que había recibido de Kokoro y Hagumi pues ambas le informaban del estado de Kaoru. Para su fortuna ella estaba bien y estaba en un pequeño "tratamiento" por parte de todas las chicas para ayudarla a recordar.

En cuanto Misaki despego su mirada del celular vio algo para lo que no estaba mentalizada, Kanon en traje de baño, uno color azul claro y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—¿Qué-que tal está?— pregunto Kanon con su suave tono de voz.

Sangre inundó el lugar, pues para la mala suerte de Misaki sus pensamientos habían creado una imagen mental de Kanon y la hicieron imaginar varias posibilidades. Al final Misaki se desmayó por falta de sangre y Kanon eligió el traje de baño más tierno que había (esto con el fin de evitar otra vez lo que le había sucedido a Misaki).

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

 **Normal Pov.**

Ahora ambos dúos estaban en dicho lugar en busca de un lugar en donde acomodar sus cosas, aunque era fácil porque no había gente era algo complicado por el gran tamaño del parque.

Una vez habían encontrado lugar ambos dúos se dispusieron a hacer lo que venían a hacer, que era divertirse en las albercas y el lugar en general.

—Así que al final termine viniendo…

Aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas por una peli-menta de cabello largo, Sayo estaba sorprendida ante la perseverancia de su gemela menor, su compañera de clase (Aya) y su compañera de banda (Lisa) habían logrado convencerla para acompañar a la chica amante de la moda.

—¡Sayo!

Sayo se dio la vuelta y observo en la dirección en la que su compañera/amiga de banda la llamaba indicándole un lugar en donde ambas podían dejar sus objetos para cambiarse. El lugar no era tan sorprendente era un pequeño lugar techado acompañado por algunos lugares para acostarse y acomodarse.

«Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué habrá querido decir Minato-san?» pensó Sayo al recordar las palabras de su compañera/amiga y líder de banda.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Al final, luego de mucha perseverancia por parte de Lisa en compañía de Hina y Aya se logro que Sayo acompañará a Lisa al viaje que había ganado para visitar el parque acuático de la mansión Tsurumaki. Sayo inmediatamente fue llamada por su compañera de banda, Yukina pues al parecer está tenía algo muy importante que decirle…

—¿Qué sucede Minato-san?

—Sayo se que irás con Lisa al parque acuático así que por eso yo…— Sayo se puso nerviosa por alguna razón al notar el silencio que Yukina provocaba.

—¿Tu?

—Te pido por favor que cuides a Lisa, hazlo no por mí, hazlo por ti y por ella— dijo Yukina para después sonreírle a Sayo.

Sayo se quedó algo confundida con lo que su amiga había dicho, bueno no estaba confundida pero no entendía de donde habían salido dichas palabras.

—¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Es simple— dijo Yukina.

—¿Qué es simple?— Sayo se estaba confundiendo con cada frase y palabra que Yukina decía.

—Ella está enamorada de ti y tu de ella— dijo Yukina, dejando muy sorprendida a Sayo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué dices? ¿yo? ¿ella?— exclamó Sayo con el rostro más rojo que el cabello de Tomoe.

—Sayo soy la líder de la banda, es más que obvio que tengo que estar al pendiente de todas ustedes… — Yukina se detuvo por un momento para proceder con su plática.— Por ejemplo, Ako está enamorada de Rinko y lo mismo con Rinko su único problema es que ambas no lo saben.

Yukina miro a Sayo.

—Al igual que tú con Lisa.

—Ya te dije que yo no…

—¿Aun dudas de mis habilidades? Déjame demostrártelo— Yukina saco una pequeña libreta con algunos apuntes.

—¿Eso es un registro? ¿O acaso te dedicas a acosar a todas las bandas?— pregunto Sayo al ver los apuntes con tantos detalles.

—Es importante conocer a tus compañeras, nunca sabrás cuando necesiten algo de ti— contesto Yukina defendiendo su argumento.

«Lo que tú digas Minato-san» pensó Sayo.

—Ok, aquí está: Yamabuki-san está enamorada de Toyama-san, Seta-san está enamorada de Shirasagi-san… Y Hina tu hermana está "interesada" en Maruyama-san— esto último sorprendió a Sayo.

—Espera ¿Hina y Maruyama-san? Creí que solo la molestaba por ser algo natural en ella.

—Creo que deberías hablar más con tu hermana— contesto Yukina mientras miraba con una extraña mueca a Sayo.

Aunque Sayo tenia muchas preguntas que hacer decidió dejarlas a un lado para concentrarse en lo que Yukina le había dicho.

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

«No se a que se refería Minato-san, pero de algo si estoy segura y eso es que disfrutaré este día y evitaré pensar mucho en otras cosas» pensó Sayo.

Aunque el destino tenía otros planeas para ella…

 **Continuará…**


	7. Comprendiendo

**Normal Pov.**

Aún a pesar de las circunstancias en las que pasaban, cuatro chicas se encontraban divirtiendose en un balneario. Sayo en compañía de Lisa y Misaki junto a Kanon, la primera por querer saber que era lo que le atraía a su compañera de banda y la segunda por arreglar un malentendido con su amiga.

El día pintaba bien para los dos dúos, aunque Sayo estaba teniendo algunos problemas para comprender que pasaba con ella al final lo ignoro y decidió disfrutar su día, en cuanto a Misaki pues ella, ella aún no podía hablar frente a frente con Kanon y menos en la situación en la que estaban…

—Esta tardando— dijo Misaki algo aburrida.

Misaki estaba mirando su celular con algo de pereza, ella estaba mensajeandose con sus compañeras y amigas de HaroHappy más específicamente les estaba dando instrucciones de cuidar a Kaoru.

Mientras ella atendía su celular nunca se dio cuenta que su amiga Kanon ya había salido del baño.

—Misaki-chan.

Misaki levanto la mirada y volteo de inmediato para el lugar donde la habían llamado encontrándose con Kanon en un bello traje de baño color blanco de una pieza. Misaki no sabía si debía gritar, agradecer o rezar.

Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo fue cuando hablo.

—¡Ah! Kanon-san no me sorprendas así.

—Lo siento.

—Bueno no te preocupes— Misaki le extendió su mano a Kanon. —¿Nos vamos?

Y así ambas partieron a la alberca más cercana para comenzar a disfrutar su día.

 **En el lado de Sayo y Lisa…**

Lisa estaba flotando en la alberca con ayuda de un flotador mientras que Sayo no dejaba de mirarla.

Aunque Lisa no lo dijera ella se había percatado de la mirada de la peli-menta en varias ocasiones, aún así ella era feliz viendo que Sayo no estaba hablando de música, de la banda o de como mejorar su técnica con la guitarra. Ella solo estaba ahí nadando y disfrutando de la vista.

«Desearia que esto se pudiera extender más…» pensó Lisa.

Aunque sus pensamientos no duraron tanto pues Sayo le había hablado.

—Imai-san.

—¿Si?

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante— Lisa asintió y se acercó a Sayo.

—Se trata de Hina— aclaro Sayo.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Es solo que…— Sayo se pauso por un momento.

—¿Es solo que?

—Ella está actuando raro.

Lisa no sabía que decir, no era la primera vez que ambas hablaban de la Hikawa menor ya había sucedido con el festival, la ida de Hina a la isla en compañía de PasuPare y demás cosas, aunque era la primera vez que Sayo usaba la palabra rara en su hermana.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que Hina no deja de hablar de Maruyama-san.

A Lisa le cayó un balde de fría realidad en la cabeza ¿realmente Sayo era tan densa en el romance? Tal parece que si, pues lo que le estaba contando eran los signos de un enamoramiento.

—Ella siempre habla de Maruyama-san, de que le parece tierna, interesante, graciosa, entre otras cosas.

—Aja ¿y que tiene de malo?

—Es solo que no lo entiendo ¿ella está obsesionada con Maruyama-san?

«¿Cómo saltaste a esa conclusión?» pensó Lisa.

—Sayo— Lisa llamo su atención.

—¿Si?

—Hina está "interesada" en Aya— Lisa trato de ser suave con Sayo pues aunque está nunca lo dijera siempre daría todo por su hermana menor.

—¿Interesada?— Sayo cada vez estaba más confundida.

—Lo diré de una forma más directa para que me entiendas Hina desea que Aya sea su "estrella".

—Eso es raro.

Lisa golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano, realmente se preguntaba si alguna vez Sayo experimento el amor en su vida o si al menos había visto una película romántica.

—Sayo— Lisa se armó de valor para acercarse a su amiga.

—¿Si?

—Tu hermana está enamorada de Aya, ella quiere a Aya y no como una amiga.

El silencio se prolongó por un rato hasta que Sayo solo atino a hablar.

—Y-ya veo— comento nerviosa.

—Solo trata de apoyarla pues Hina puede ser extraña…

En ese momento Sayo y Lisa contaron las ocasiones en las que sin saberlo Hina era insensible con Aya.

«Pobre Aya» pensó Lisa.

«Te deseo suerte Maruyama-san» pensó Sayo.

Después de eso de alguna manera la confianza volvió a Sayo quien continuo la amena plática con Lisa.

—¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Minato-san?

—Practicamente desde que tengo memoria, ella siempre fue una gran amiga siempre estuvo a mi lado.

—Ya veo— por alguna razón el pecho de Sayo le comenzó a doler, no era un dolor real pero se sintió como una punzada en su pecho.

—I-ire por algo de beber ¿deseas algo?

—Solo un jugo— contesto Lisa.

Sayo salió del lugar y por alguna razón tocó su pecho, más específicamente su corazón.

«¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me sentí mal cuando Imai-san me habló así de Minato-san?» pensaba Sayo mientras se acercaba a las máquinas expendedoras del lugar.

—¿Si sabes que es amor, verdad?— dijo una voz detrás de ella.

—¿Okusawa-san?

—Hola— saludo Misaki mientras casualmente se acercaba a la máquina expendedora.

—Pero que dices ella solo es una compañera, estoy curiosa por como es ella, su actitud con todos y sobretodo…

—"…conmigo" ¿verdad?— Sayo se sorprendió por escuchar su frase siendo completada. —¿Sabes? Esa mentira es tan vieja como muchas otras, lo digo porque es algo que yo también decía para evitar mis sentimientos.

Sayo estaba todavía más sorprendida por lo dicho por Misaki.

—Ella es una buena chica no deberías dejarla ir al menos no la alejes de ti, no como yo…— con eso dicho Misaki se fue del lugar dejando a Sayo reflexionando.

Sayo volvió en sí y decidió regresar con Lisa…

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión…**

Misaki había sido clara, necesitaban ser cuidadosas con Kaoru por lo que dejo a Saya y Kasumi cuidando a su mejor amiga, aunque Kasumi era algo descuidada ella estaba en compañía de Saya.

—Es increíble aún con ese golpe ella está bien— comentaba Kasumi para "encender" el ambiente.

—No es tan increíble cuando recuerdas que ella perdió sus recuerdos y que tal vez no los pueda recuperar…— hablo Saya.

—Cierto, lo lamento— se disculpó Kasumi.

Saya se dio cuenta del cambio en su voz y de inmediato se disculpó con su amiga, su relación con Kaoru era algo íntima pues Kaoru fue una de esas personas que la apoyo en todo, incluso en lo de Kasumi y ahora puede que ella ya no recuerde eso…

Kasumi noto el "bajón" en la baterista de Popipa por lo que con algo de dudas se acercó y la abrazo. Aunque para sorpresa de Saya Kasumi estaba llorando.

—¿Kasumi?

—Me duele verte triste, es algo que no soporto.

Verla así tan vulnerable era algo que despertaba algo en Saya, ella quería decirle que estaba bien que no había problema, acercarse a ella y secarle esas lágrimas para posteriormente darle un dulce beso. Pero eso era imposible en estos momentos, pues la prioridad de Saya era su amiga Kaoru.

—Kasumi no llores, eso es algo que no va contigo— Saya trato de detener a Kasumi.

—¿Ya no llorarás tu?

—No lo haré, así que deja esas lágrimas arruinas tu brillante y linda sonrisa.

Por un momento el silencio reino y antes de que ambas pudieran continuar fueron interrumpidas.

—Uno las deja solas y ustedes coquetean— comento Arisa.

De manera casi inmediata ambas se separaron. Arisa solo miro algo curiosa la escena.

—¿Qué haces aquí Arisa?

—Me acabo de escapar de Otae y Rimi.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Saya.

—Ambas querían obligarme a usar ropa adorable, yo tengo mi propio estilo.

Saya solo atino a reír, mientras que Kasumi veía algo tranquila a su amiga reír.

«Creo que dejaré para después esto que me guardo» pensó Kasumi mientras tocaba su pecho que aún seguía latiendo muy rápido.

—Y ustedes dos ¿Que hacen aquí? Aparte de coquetear.

Saya y Kasumi se pusieron rojas antes lo que dijo Arisa.

«Son demasiado obvias» pensó Arisa.

—Cuidamos de Kaoru-san— comento Kasumi.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces debería preocuparme por decirles que Shirasagi sempai viene hacia aca?— pregunto Arisa nerviosa.

—Emmm, tal vez.

Antes de que alguna pudiera escapar fueron detenidas por la otra rubia de misma estatura que Arisa.

—Saya-chan ¿podria pasar a ver a Kaoru?— pregunto Chisato con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Chisato ingreso a la habitación y el silencio se hizo presente afuera de la habitación de Kaoru.

—Me pregunto que hará en el cuarto de Kaoru sempai— dijo Kasumi.

—Sea lo que sea no nos concierne— dijo Arisa para después alejarse del dúo.

—Arisa tiene razón debemos darles su espacio a ambas, después de todo ambas son amigas de la infancia.

Y con eso dicho Kasumi y Saya abandonaron las afueras de la habitación de Kaoru.

Ambas se dirigieron a su propia habitación, durante el trayecto Kasumi pensó en como animar a su amiga, fue ahí cuando una idea salvaje apareció en su mente.

«Lo tengo» Kasumi comenzó a idear su plan para levantar el ánimo de Saya.

Y con eso en mente Kasumi se detuvo dejando algo extrañada a Saya.

—¿Qué sucede Kasumi?

—Recorde que tengo algo que hablar con Hagu y Kokoron, ya vuelvo— dicho eso la chica se marchó.

Saya regreso a su habitación, al entrar pudo observar una curiosa escena Yukina y Ran sin gritarse o discutir la una con la otra, para ellas había sido algo normal pero para alguien ajena a ellas esto era raro.

—Oh Yamabuki-san ¿Qué tal está Seta-san?— pregunto Yukina.

—Ella ya se encuentra mejor, al menos ya nos ubica aunque sus recuerdos aún están fragmentados— la tristeza se podía notar en sus palabras.

Yukina y Ran notaron eso y se acercaron a ella.

—Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo— dijo Ran.

—Y con el mío— le siguió Yukina.

—Gracias chicas— Saya se acostó en la cama algo cansada, aunque su cansancio se fue de golpe al notar algo raro.

Yukina y Ran notaron lo sucedido con Saya.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Solo hay dos camas, pero somos cuatro debe ser un error— dijo Saya nerviosa.

—Tsurumaki-san dijo que no lo era, las habitaciones son medianas y solo cabían está cantidad de camas— explico Yukina.

«¿En serio se lo creyó?» pensó Ran.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que…— Saya se puso más roja que el cabello de Tomoe.

—Si lo deseas podemos cambiar de lugar sin problema— sugirió Yukina.

Al decir eso Ran de alguna manera se sintió molesta, aunque ahora no deseaba comenzar una discusión por algo tan tonto como eso.

—N-no así está bien es solo que…

—No se como lo pueda tomar Kasumi.

En algun lado de la mansión…

—Todo marcha conforme al plan capitana.

—Bien, entonces es hora de poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan— anuncio Kokoro mientras veía las cámaras del lugar.

«Es hora de que empiece el espectáculo» pensó Kokoro mientras miraba las diversas parejas que mostraban signos de algo más.

 **Continuara…**


	8. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Normal Pov.**

Después de la extraña llamada telefónica entre Kokoro y una de las chicas del traje oscuro el día transcurrió con normalidad.

Las actividades seguían su curso natural, Arisa cuidaba la habitación de Kaoru, Ran y Yukina estaban en su habitación haciendo sus actividades propias; Himari, Rimi, Aya y Tsugumi estaban cocinando, por su parte el cuarteto Tomoe, Tae, Moca y Hina se encargaban de recoger madera. El resto de chicas estaban por su lado.

Justo cuando el día comenzaba a atardecer fue cuando el cuarteto dividido entre los dúos Sayo-Lisa y Misaki-Kanon había regresado del premio al que fueron forzadas a tomar. Cabe recalcar que el dúo Sayo-Lisa la paso bien, aunque eso no se podría decir del dúo Kanon-Misaki pues está última se la paso todo el día evitando a Kanon por mantener en vigilancia el estado de Kaoru. Sin saberlo Misaki había logrado que Kanon se alejara de ella nuevamente…

Justo cuando las chicas estaban a punto de degustar sus alimentos fueron interrumpidas por un altavoz que daba un anuncio.

-Atención a todas se les invita a la prueba nocturna que tendremos frente a la mansión, por favor no falten-

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco pues el folleto de actividades no sugería una actividad nocturna, o al menos no el que tenían todas las chicas exceptuando a Kokoro.

«Tengo un extraño y mal presentimiento acerca de esto» pensó Misaki.

Las chicas terminaron sus alimentos y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, todas excepto un dúo…

Tomoe y Himari salieron a mirar el atardecer justo como lo hacía en la ciudad, aunque ahora solo eran ellas dos.

—Es hermoso.

—Ni que lo digas, incluso fuera de la ciudad está vista nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Himari y Tomoe habían salido no solamente a mirar bajo el sol también habían salido por otra cosa…

—¿Todavía no lo sabe?— pregunto Himari.

—No— contesto Tomoe.

—¿Planeas decírselo?

—Si aunque ella está muy distraída con este campamento que no me ha dado tiempo para decirle.

Himari suspiro, no hacía mucho tiempo que ella y Tomoe habían comenzado a salir. Aunque ellas mantenían esto en secreto, pues nadie aparte de ellas sabía su secreto.

—No me molesta que te tomes tú tiempo, aunque no se que reacción pueda tener Ako-chin.

—Estoy segura que lo aceptara, después de todo es mi linda hermanita.

—Bueno en algo tienes razón, tu hermana es linda y tal vez debas cuidarla.

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto confundida Tomoe.

—Tu hermana actualmente está en vista de alguien— señaló Himari.

—¿Quién?— con es pregunta el aura de Tomoe cambio drásticamente, parecía una madre a punto de luchar por la protección de sus crías.

—Hmmm me pregunto quién será

Himari y Tomoe regresaron hacia su habitación en donde se encontraron con Ako y Rinko ambas estaban jugando en sus pequeñas consolas portátiles. A su vez Eve estaba muy feliz mirando su celular.

—¡Oh! Onee-chan, mira mira logré llegar al jefe— exclamaba Ako.

—¡Wow! Eso es genial.

Himari y Rinko observaron felices al dúo, aunque Tomoe se veía feliz por su hermana por dentro ella seguía con esa duda que su amiga/novia había dejado en ella.

«Sea quien sea, Ako está bajo mi protección ¡No dejare que nada ni nadie la lastime! ¡Nadie!» pensó Tomoe.

Tomoe tenía esa costumbre, al menos desde que ella recuerda, ella siempre tiende a proteger a las personas más cercanas a ella, en especial a las que ama. La primera vez que eso sucedió fue en la escuela, fue unos días después de haber conocido a Ran, Moca, Tsugumi y Himari.

Por alguna razón sus amigas Tsugumi, Moca y Ran estaban ausentes y Himari estaba siendo molestada por un grupo de niños…

 ** _Flashback._**

Himari estaba siendo molestada por un trío de chicos de su edad, su cabello era jalado por dos de los chicos mientras el tercero planeaba cortar su cabello.

—¡Por favor deténganse!— suplico Himari con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué deberíamos?— pregunto el chico con las tijeras que estaban peligrosamente cerca del cabello de Himari.

—P-por favor, cuide mucho mi cabello— volvió a suplicar Himari.

—Mmm, lo dejare de hacer si nos das el dinero de tu almuerzo— sugirió el chico.

—Pero lo guardo para alguien más…— a este punto Himari ya no podía contener sus lágrimas.

—Mala respuesta.

Antes de que el chico intentará acercar las tijeras al cabello de Himari fue detenido por una patada.

—¡Hyahhhh!— con ese grito el chico cayó al suelo y las tijeras salieron volando a quien sabe donde.

—¡Oye!

—¿¡Cual es tu problema!?

—Atacando a una chica entre tres…— Tomoe tomó aire. —¡Ustedes me dan asco!— exclamó.

—Oh, pero miren es la chica antifemina, ¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearnos?— se reía el chico que de a poco se levantaba.

—Mmmm realmente iba a dejarlos ir, pero esa es una buena idea— dijo Tomoe mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos en señal de querer comenzar algo.

—¡Ah!— los tres chicos exclamaron y se fueron.

Detrás de Tomoe había un grupo de cuatro chicas, eran Tsugumi, Moca, Ran y una misteriosa chica albina que parecía ser mayor al trío de sus amigas.

—¿Estas bien?— Tomoe se acercó a Himari y extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir.

—Si— contesto. —Gracias Tomoe.

Aunque Tomoe no fue la heroína, al menos no al 100% al menos salvó a Himari de tener un mal corte de cabello.

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

—¡To-mo-e!— exclamó Himari.

—¡Ahh Himari!— exclamó Tomoe algo asustada.

—Creí que te habías dormido, ven vámonos, las chicas ya nos esperan abajo.

—Ya voy— Tomoe tomó un suéter y salió afuera de la habitación en donde ya estaban Himari, Rinko, Ako y Eve.

En su camino Tomoe solamente reafirmo su pensamiento.

«Definitivamente descubriré a quien puso sus garras en mi pequeña hermanita» Pensó Tomoe.

En ese momento Rinko sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, tal vez lo estaba imaginando pero parecía que alguien la vigilaba…

 **Mientras tanto en la misma habitación…**

Eve Wakamiya estaba feliz ¿la razón? Un mensaje simple, el mensaje provenía de Maya. Aunque ambas estaban en habitaciones separadas aún mantenían comunicación, haría falta algo más que simples muros para separarlas, al menos eso pensó Eve.

Aunque ella quisiera seguir mensajeándose con su amiga Eve sabía que ya casi se acercaba la actividad nocturna afuera de la mansión Tsurumaki, por lo cual dejo su celular y se preparó.

A su vez sus compañeras de cuarto también lo hicieron, a si mismo las cuatro salieron de la habitación hablando de cosas triviales al menos así fue hasta que llegaron afuera de la habitación donde se encontraron con sus demás compañeras/amigas.

Eve no lo dudo por un segundo y se separó de sus compañeras de cuarto para buscar a la chica que la hacía sentir más especial, la chica que volteo su mundo de cabeza, la chica que la belleza viene de todos lados y de todas las formas…

No tenía mucho tiempo que Eve Wakamiya se había dado cuenta que quería ser la chica que estuviera al lado de Maya y no de manera amigable sino de manera más, íntima por así decirlo. Aunque Eve tenía el espíritu de un samurái había una parte, la parte femenina de Eve, que le hacía ponerse nerviosa y dudosa cuando estaba con Maya. Después de un tiempo Eve había decidido que este viaje sería su oportunidad para decirle su amor a su amiga…

 **Algunos momentos despues...**

Las chicas ya estaban reunidas afuera de la mansión Tsurumaki, algunas hablaban entre ellas y otras hacían otras cosas para matar el tiempo.

Finalmente luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera fue que finalmente hizo aparición la anfitriona de la actividad, Kokoro. Lo que dijo fue una bala hacía más de una de las que estaba reunida ahí…

—Antes que nada agradezco que hayan venido y segundo ¡Doy por iniciada la prueba de valor alrededor del bosque!— exclamó Kokoro para después escapar en compañía de Hagumi.

Todas tardaron un momento para procesar lo que había sucedido pero en cuanto lo hicieron su reacción fue la esperada…

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?— exclamaron todas.

—Ko-ko…— Misaki susurraba.

—¿Sucede algo Misaki-chan?— pregunto Kanon.

—¡¡¡KOKOROOOOOOOOO!!!— exclamó Misaki.

 **Continuará…**


	9. Correspondiendo

**Normal Pov.**

Misaki se cansó de gritar y de intentar perseguir a su compañera por lo que se rindió y decidió sentarse.

—¿Estas bien Misaki-chan?— pregunto Kanon acercándose con una botella de agua y una toalla.

—Esa chica… me… tiene… harta— dijo Misaki apenas respirando.

—No te esfuerces demasiado— intento calmarla Kanon.

Por su parte las demás chicas veían la escena con algo de ternura, Kanon a pesar de todo seguía al lado de Misaki…

Luego de un rato en el que Misaki recupero su aliento las chicas habían decidido participar en la actividad que Kokoro no explico con tiempo. Ellas sabían que era una prueba de valor, lo que ellas no sabían era la ruta que se había trazado para dicha prueba por eso se quedaron ahí, sin hacer algo.

Antes de que se intentarán ir apareció una de las chicas de traje quien de inmediato saco una lista.

—Kokoro-sama dejo una lista con las parejas que entraran primero, las demás esperarán su turno, la única excepción a la prueba serán la señorita Kaoru y alguien que se encargue de cuidarla.

Justo en ese momento Chisato levanto su mano indicando que ella se ofrecía a cuidar a Kaoru.

—Muy bien, con esto procederé a explicar las reglas y el lugar del recorrido— la mujer guardo su lista por un momento y comenzó a explicar las reglas.

Las chicas escuchaban atentamente cada palabra dicha por la mujer en traje pues no querían romper las reglas ni mucho menos perderse en el recorrido.

—Básicamente esas son las reglas, no pueden separarse de su pareja, deben estar juntas sin soltarse de las manos, deben seguir el camino indicado y sobretodo, deben salir juntas del recorrido de lo contrario lo iniciarán de nuevo…— explico la mujer de nuevo.

Casi todas se veían nerviosas más en específico un pequeño grupo de chicas.

—Va-vamos chicas no es para tanto…— hablaba una peli-rosa con un leve temblor.

—Ti-ti-tienes razón— le seguía otra chica de cabello color chocolate semi-amargo.

—Dejen de temblar, se nota su miedo— hablo finalmente una chica de cabello rojizo que no dejaba de abrazar hasta casi asfixiar a su pequeña acompañante.

—To-tomoe por favor suéltame, me estás asfixiando— decía Himari pidiendo clemencia con su novia.

—Una vez dichas las reglas procederé a formar los grupos.

Todas las chicas estaban atentas ante cualquier movimiento extraño.

—El primer par en salir serán Moca Aoba-sama junto a Tsugumi Hazawa-sama.

Tsugumi por poco escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo, a su vez Moca lo único que pudo hacer fue una broma.

—Trata de no asfixiarme como Tomo-chin lo hizo con Hii-chan, Tsugu

Tsugumi lejos de intentar reírse o seguir la broma de Moca solo podía recordar las palabras de Moca.

«Te amo» Pensó Tsugumi para luego agitar su cabeza.

Para cuando ella limpio su mente de aquellas palabras alguien ya había extendido su mano hacia ella. Era Moca.

—¿Partimos my lady?— Moca extendió su mano hacia Tsugumi.

Por su parte Tsugumi no lo pensó mucho y tomó su mano, tal vez está era la oportunidad de oro para aclarar lo sucedido ese día.

Y así, ambas partieron hacia el oscuro bosque…

—El segundo par en salir esta conformado por Tomoe Udagawa-sama y Rinko Shirokane-sama.

Rinko se puso azul, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Ella tendría que convivir si o si con Tomoe, la hermana mayor de la chica que le gusta. Tal vez en otras circunstancias no habría problema el problema es que Tomoe era muy protectora cuando se trataba de Ako, por lo que las dudas y miedos de Rinko eran grandes.

Tomoe no perdió su tiempo y extendió su mano hacia Rinko.

—¿Vamos?— pregunto algo nerviosa.

—S-si— respondió Rinko igual de nerviosa.

Y con esas breves palabras ambas salieron al bosque.

La chica del traje dejo que transcurrieran 5 minutos antes de volver a mencionar otro par.

—Muy bien el tercer par esta conformado por Himari Uehara-sama y Ako Udagawa-sama.

Himari tomó con algo de temor la mano de Ako, al contrario que Rinko ella no tenía miedo de Ako pues ella sabía que Ako apoyaba cualquier cosa relacionada con su hermana, su miedo era el bosque por el contrario…

—¡Esto será divertido!— exclamó Ako muy emocionada.

—S-si— respondió con poco ánimo Himari.

Otros 5 minutos transcurrieron y otro par estaba por salir.

—El cuarto par esta conformado por Arisa Ichigaya-sama y…

«Todas menos Kasumi, todas menos Kasumi…» Rezaba Arisa.

—Tae Hanazono-sama— término de hablar la chica de traje.

«Retiro lo dicho prefiero a Kasumi» pensó Arisa.

Y así con algunas quejas (demasiadas) fue que Arisa y Tae partieron hacia el bosque…

La noche siguió así, unos minutos transcurrían y una nueva pareja seguía su camino para ser nombrada.

Las últimas parejas formadas fueron Hina-Lisa, Sayo-Aya, Eve-Maya, Ran-Yukina, Kasumi-Saya y…

—Finalmente el último grupo es el de Kanon Matsubara-sama y Misaki Okusawa-san— dicho es la chica guardo su lista y procedió a destruirla.

«¿Por qué será que esto ya no me sorprende?» pregunto para sí misma Misaki.

Al final la única que se quedó por voluntad propia fue Rimi quien apoyo a Chisato para cuidar a Kaoru.

 **Primer pareja: Moca-Tsugumi.**

Tsugumi no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la confesión que Moca le había hecho cuando aún estaba recuperándose en el hospital. Moca por su parte era un manojo de pensamientos desordenados, primero ¿Cuál era su plan?

Moca sabía que tal vez Tsugumi había escuchado su confesión hecha de manera inconsciente pues ella solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

—Tusgu— Moca llamo la atención de la mencionada chica.

—¿Q-que sucede Moca-chan?

—Hablemos de algo en lo que pasamos por este recorrido.

Por un momento Tsugumi dejo de pensar en la confesión de su amiga y mejor decidió hablar con ella como lo hacían antes.

—¿De que quieres hablar?

—Cualquier cosa está bien, como por ejemplo el amor…

Tsugumi volvió nuevamente al principio, solo basto que Moca mencionara el romance para volverla a poner en alerta.

—Bi-bien.

—¿Tu crees que Hii-chan y Tomo-chin estén saliendo?

—Yo no lo creo— contesto Tsugumi inocente.

—Pero piénsalo bien, son muy unidas y casi siempre están pasando en casa de una o de otra, además de que nunca duermen solas.

Tsugumi solo pudo imaginar una escena donde sus amigas estuvieran haciendo "otra cosa".

Moca al ver la reacción de Tsugumi comenzó a reír.

—¡Por favor no te burles Moca-chan!— exclamó Tsugumi.

—Lo siento es que…— Moca dejo de reír por un momento para calmarse. —eres muy inocente Tsugu.

Una parte de Tsugumi se calmó al notar que Moca actuaba como ella misma, siendo bromista y sarcástica. Aunque todo se iría en picada después de…

—¡Tsugu cuidado!— exclamó Moca al ver que su amiga estaba por caer.

Moca fue rápida y sostuvo a Tsugumi antes de caer de cara contra el suelo, aunque la gravedad no ayudó a ambas haciéndolas caer en una posición incómoda. Moca estaba a pocos centímetros de los labios de Tsugumi.

—Ay ay ay ¿Esta bien Moca-chan?— pregunto Tsugumi.

—¡Yo-yo estoy bien!— por primera vez Tsugumi observo una faceta que nunca había visto en su amiga, el estar avergonzada.

—¿Estas nerviosa?— pregunto Tsugumi con maldad.

—¿Y-yo? Ni hablar— se defendió Moca.

Tsugumi le devolvería la broma a Moca hoy, por lo que se acercó a ella peligrosamente hasta quedar a nada de sus labios.

—¿Tsu-tsugu?— Moca luchaba por su autocontrol, aunque Tsugumi no le estaba ayudando.

—¡Te engañe!— exclamó Tsugumi.

Moca por su parte no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que no sabía que decir. Tal vez así se sentía que te devolvieran una broma con otra, aunque Moca quisiera decir que eso fue todo lo que sintió eso sería una mentira…

—Vamos, aún tenemos camino por segui…— Tsugumi sintió la mano de Moca. —¿Moca-chan?

—Tsugu— dijo Moca antes de tirar de una manera tranquila a Tsugumi.

—¿Moca-chan? ¿Qué-que sucede?— ahora Tsugumi era la que estaba nerviosa.

—Ya no puedo ocultar esto que siento, no puedo controlarlo, todo es culpa tuya.

—¿Controlar? ¿Mi culpa? ¿De que hablas Moca-chan?— Tsugumi cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

—Lo siento Tsugu, esto fue parcialmente tu culpa— Y con eso dicho Moca dejo que todo siguiera su curso de manera natural, ella se acercó a Tsugumi acortando su distancia.

Finalmente Moca había hecho lo que no pudo hacer en ese hospital por miedo, pero sus dudas finalmente habían sido aclaradas, ella amaba de verdad a Tsugumi y se maldecía por no poder asistir a su amiga cuando está colapso en el consejo estudiantil.

Por su parte Tsugumi no sabía que pensar, ella también dudaba de sus sentimientos por Moca pero este viaje la ayudó a aclararlos. Ella amaba a Moca pero ya no como una amiga sino como algo más…

Moca acorto su distancia con Tsugumi pero fue esta la que se encargó de hacer el resto, Tsugumi con sus brazos se encargó de acercar el rostro de Moca hacia el suyo y lo demás, lo demás fue algo inevitable…

—¿Me amas?— pregunto Moca.

—Escuche tu confesión ese día en el hospital— dijo Tsugumi algo nerviosa.

—Así que fue eso, jajaja— Moca también estaba nerviosa.

Ambas tenían en mente que su primer beso sería algo más normal, aunque lo que hoy había sucedido fue algo mágico para ambas.

—¿Espera si nos besamos eso quiere decir que…?— pregunto Tsugumi.

—Si, tiene usted razón señora Aoba Hazawa— bromeo Moca.

Tsugumi solo oculto su rostro de Moca. Oficialmente ambas se habían hecho novias. Luego de este beso que ambas consideraron mágico, salieron del bosque y por ende terminaron la prueba, aunque la prueba había terminado ambas no soltaron sus manos lo que dibujo una sonrisa en cierta persona de cabello corto y mechón rojo…

Algo es seguro, Moca y Tsugumi había aclarado lo sucedido ese día y de paso habían dado otro paso.

 **Mientras tanto con la segunda pareja…**

Rinko estaba nerviosa pero no era por culpa del bosque era por ver a su pareja, la hermana mayor de la chica que la ayudó muchas veces, la chica que fue su primer amiga, la chica que movió su mundo de cabeza y la chica que le había robado su corazón.

—¿Estas asustada por la prueba?— pregunto Tomoe.

—Y-yo no estoy asustada por la prueba— dijo Rinko en voz baja.

Tomoe solo pudo asentir a lo dicho por Rinko y seguir con el recorrido.

El recorrido continuo con ese silencio que fácilmente se calificaba como "sofocante". Tomoe odiaba esta clase de silencios, por lo que intento hablar con la pelinegra más de una vez.

—Shirokane-san.

—¿Q-que sucede Udagawa-san?

—¿Tu me odias?

—¡Y-yo no podría odiarte!— exclamó Rinko.

—¿Entonces por qué me esquivas cuando hablamos?

Rinko se quedó en silencio, ella dudaba si debía contestar o no la pregunta de la hermana de su amada. Aunque pronto recordó a Ako, sonriéndole y llamándola.

—Yo no te odio, la razón por la que no hablo es simple…

—¿Aja?— Tomoe estaba confundida pues hace un momento la chica estaba nerviosa a más no poder y ahora hablaba como si nada.

—Yo-yo…

—¿Tu?

—¡Yo amo a Ako-chan!— exclamó Rinko.

Tomoe se quedó en silencio, si bien ella era estricta cuando se trataba de su hermana menor en este momento estábamos hablando de la amiga de su hermanita menor, por lo que ella se sentiría fatal si está la odiara.

Tomoe suspiro y se acercó a Rinko. Rinko por su parte estaba lista para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

—Shirokane-san ¿hablas en serio?

—¡Yo estoy hablando muy en serio!— exclamó nuevamente.

Y nuevamente suspiro Tomoe.

—Esta bien— dijo ella y siguió su camino.

—¿Esta bien?— pregunto Rinko nerviosa.

—Esta bien, yo sé que debe ser raro hablar con la hermana de la chica que te gusta, además que estoy segura que tú no mientes.

—Udagawa-san— hablo Rinko con felicidad.

—Solo te encargó que nunca dejes que su sonrisa desaparezca, después de todo yo sé que esta en buenas manos— Tomoe siguió su camino y Rinko también.

—¡Puedes confiar en mí Udagawa-san!— exclamó Rinko mientras seguía su camino junto a Tomoe.

—Deja de decirme Udagawa-san, siento que es raro mejor dime algo que pronto seremos como Onee-san o Tomoe, o tal vez cuñada— mencionaba Tomoe con algo de emoción.

Rinko por su parte no podía ser más feliz, la hermana de su amada tal vez había sido juzgada mal después de todo…

 **Continuará…**


	10. Memorias de una Tsundere y una coneja

**Normal Pov.**

 **Siguiendo con la pareja #3…**

Himari estaba abrazada de Ako quien trataba de ver el camino. Ako se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Rinko pues ella estaba con su hermana y podía intuir que tal vez algo saldría de esa conversación.

—¿Falta mucho Ako-chan?— pregunto Himari nerviosa.

—Apenas estamos entrando…— respondió Ako.

Himari suspiro en señal de fastidio, Himari era una chica que no soportaba la oscuridad y mucho menos la idea de vagar en medio de un bosque oscuro. Aunque para su alivio estaba en compañía de una amiga, bueno amiga es un término bajo respecto a su relación.

Himari ya tenía un tiempo que estaba saliendo con Tomoe la hermana de Ako, aunque esta última no sabía esto debido a un acuerdo que Himari y Tomoe juraron. Este acuerdo era mantener oculta su relación de Ako al menos hasta que pasara cierto tiempo, eso o que la misma Ako supiera que era el amor…

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo Hii-chan?

—C-claro Ako— Himari estaba nerviosa por la oscuridad más que por su "cuñada".

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tú y onee-chan están saliendo?

—¿¡Eh!?— exclamó Himari casi apartándose de su cuñada. —¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunto confundida.

—Escuchaba sus conversaciones en la casa, más para ser específica sus intentos por ocultarlo de mi.

Himari estaba contra las cuerdas no sabía que responder, ella pensaba que Ako ahora la odiaba por mantener tan gran secreto para si misma.

—Y-yo…— Himari intento apartarse de Ako aunque para su sorpresa está se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. —¿eh— pregunto Himari todavía más confundida.

—Estoy feliz de que seas tú, digo eres como una segunda hermana mayor para mi— expreso Ako con felicidad.

—Lo siento Ako, es solo que Tomoe y yo teníamos miedo de lo que pudieras decir de nosotras…

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno es que… debe ser raro ¿no? Que una mujer te guste.

—¿Lo es?

—Bueno, yo pensaba eso hace un tiempo, aunque ahora…— Himari paro por un momento y recordó sus momentos con Tomoe por lo que inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. —Ahora no dudo de mi amor por ella.

Ako sonrió ante lo dicho por Himari y volvió a darle otro abrazo.

—Cuídala, mi hermana es muy importante— dijo Ako tomando el brazo de Himari.

—Claro que eso haré— dicho eso Himari también tomó el brazo de Ako y así ambas siguieron el trayecto.

 **Mientras tanto la pareja #4…**

Arisa caminaba algo cansada pues su pareja solo se entretenía mirando el oscuro bosque y sus alrededores, al contrario de ella que solo quería salir lo más pronto posible para evitar seguir con ella.

¿Arisa odiaba a Tae? Se podría decir que si y no ¿Por qué no? Bueno eso es algo complicado…

La historia de Arisa y Tae es algo extraña y algo revoltosa, pues hay muchos sucesos que las puso juntas por una u otra razón, el primer concierto en el festival de Poppin*Party, las cuantas de veces que Tae iba a casa de Arisa para pasar el rato, el incidente de los conejos en su escuela, la ida al mar junto a Eve, Hagumi y Kokoro, entre otras cosas más…

Tal vez aún sigas confundido pero se simplifica más de esta manera, Arisa podía ser gruñona y algo Tsundere pero no era ciega ni mucho menos tonta, después de todo Arisa era alguien que sabía apreciar la belleza. Y pues en este caso ella había visto belleza en alguien como Tae, en pocas palabras se había enamorado a primera vista y le deba pena admitirlo.

—Arisa— Tae llamo a la nombrada.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Arisa con fastidio.

—¿No crees que esta planta es linda?— pregunto la amante de los conejos.

—Es linda— dijo ella. «Aunque no tanto como tú» pensó ella.

Arisa había desarrollado estos sentimientos desde que Tae entro (irrumpió) a su casa para la cena, al principio se planteó muchas preguntas pero después de varias cosas sucedidas fue que se dio cuenta.

«Caí enamorada de alguien tan tonta y densa como ella» pensó Arisa mientras todavía recordaba como había sucedido eso.

Mientras ella pensaba eso Arisa seguía caminando sin mirar a su alrededor lo que le costó no mirar la caída que tenía enfrente.

—¡Arisa cuidado!— exclamó Tae jalándola hacia ella.

Arisa no tuvo tiempo para enojarse ya que había caído en un lugar suave y esponjoso.

—¿Estas bien, Arisa?

—Si solo fue un leve golpe— dijo Arisa sobándose la cabeza.

Arisa observo a Tae y miro como está se había hecho un corte en su brazo.

—¡Oye!— exclamó Arisa.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Tae como si nada.

—¿Cómo que qué sucede? ¡Tu brazo esta sangrando!— exclamó ella.

—Estoy bien, aunque me preocupa más saber si tú lo estás.

Algo dentro de Arisa se movió, se movió muy rápido, tan rápido como esa vez que la vio.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Hmmm?— expreso Tae ante la pregunta de Arisa.

—¿Por qué tú? Siempre, siempre eres así.

—¿Arisa?

Arisa rompió algo de su vestido y lo utilizo como un vendaje alternativo. Tae solo se dejó atender sin rechistar.

—¿Arisa?— pregunto Tae al ver a Arisa quien estaba llorando.

—¿Eh?— Arisa lo había notado, estaba llorando.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes miedo? Si quieres podemos…

—¡Ya basta!— exclamó Arisa.

Tae se quedó en silencio ante aquel grito propiciado por Arisa.

—Solo ya basta, basta de que seas amable conmigo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Soy mala y grito mucho, soy muy dura con los demás en especial contigo…— las lágrimas seguían cayendo por el rostro de Arisa.

—Yo lo hago porque me caes bien, además que nunca me ha importando el trato que me das.

Arisa miro de nueva cuenta a Tae quien ahora a pesar de la oscuridad y la situación estaba sonriéndole.

—En serio ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?— finalmente Arisa soltó esos sentimientos que tenía guardados desde hace mucho.

Tae solo giro su cabeza esperando encontrarse con alguien más, tal vez con Kasumi, Saya o Rimi. Luego de no verlas se señaló a si misma.

—¿Yo?— pregunto Tae.

Arisa solo confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. Tae pensó muy bien la situación pues al igual que Arisa ella también tenía sentimientos por la rubia…

Estos sentimientos nacieron desde todavía tiempo más atrás, más para ser exactos desde la infancia, pues Tae de alguna manera conoció a Arisa en su infancia, aunque esta última no lo recordaba porque nunca se vieron de frente.

 ** _Flashback_**.

Tae Hanazono durante su infancia tenía la costumbre de comprar helado con su madre al terminar sus lecciones de piano, aunque un día esto cambio por completo la vida de Tae…

Durante un día lluvioso Tae salió de sus clases sin el acompañamiento de su madre pues está se había quedado en casa por razones ajenas, por lo que la Hanazono menor tuvo que regresar a casa por si sola. Para hacer peor el asunto ella no tenía un paraguas por lo que corrió por las vacías calles bajo la lluvia, esto fue durante las primeras calles al menos hasta que la lluvia decidió empeorar, esto desánimo a Tae y la hizo llorar, tanto que llamo la atención de alguien…

—¿Por qué lloras?— preguntaba una joven rubia que pasaba por ahí con un paraguas en mano.

—Es que…— Tae intento articular una frase pero por estar llorando no podía hacerlo bien.

Aquella joven rubia suspiro y se acercó a la joven Tae extendiendo su paraguas.

—¿Para donde vas? Digo para tal vez llevarte o dejarte cerca— decía aquella joven rubia para después darle una sonrisa cálida.

—Yo vivo una dos calles cerca de aquí— dijo Tae quien se había tranquilizado.

Durante su breve trayecto Tae hablo de su gusto por los conejos, porque había salido corriendo bajo la lluvia y demás cosas triviales. Por su parte la joven rubia solo se entretenía escuchando a Tae.

Pasado el trayecto ambas se despidieron.

—¡Gracias!— exclamó Tae.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?— pregunto Tae.

—Mi nombre es Arisa Ichigaya— dijo esta última para posteriormente irse.

Tae no pudo decirle su nombre pero ese día había descubierto dos cosas, el amor y a quien le había robado su corazón…

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

Arisa y Tae siguieron su camino sin hablar de lo antes sucedido, aunque rumbo al final fue cuando esté silencio se rompió.

—Otae— dijo Arisa llamando su atención.

—¿Si?— pregunto Tae acercándose a Arisa.

Arisa no lo dudo y beso la mejilla de la amante de los conejos. Por su parte Tae solo podía estar confundida, no sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o si su amiga lo hacía como agradecimiento.

—Arisa.

Arisa atendió el llamado de Tae y se acercó nuevamente a ella. Cosa que la última aprovecho para abrazarla y posteriormente darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Arisa se quedó en shock ante esta acción, sus opciones en ese momento eran dos: gritarle a su amiga sin "ninguna" razón o seguir su juego y darle otro beso. Arisa sabía que ser Tsundere sería inútil en este caso por lo que siguió un viejo consejo que le habían dado.

«Deja que tus acciones hablen por ti misma, no lo pienses tanto» Recordó Arisa las palabras que Saya le había dado hace un tiempo cuando hablaban del amor.

Arisa dejo sus dudas y "tacleo" a Tae para devolverle aquel beso.

—¿Arisa?— pregunto Tae confundida.

—Olvidaste darme tu nombre aquel día, tonta.

Tae se sorprendió por lo dicho por Arisa, pues ella daba por hecho que esta última la había olvidado.

—Pero yo pensé que tú…— Tae fue interrumpida por Arisa quien la silencio con otro beso.

—No arruines el momento.

—Te amo, Arisa.

—Yo también, Otae.

Arisa y Tae se levantaron y continuaron su última parte del trayecto de esta extraña prueba de Kokoro…

 **Por su parte la pareja #5…**

Lisa iba aferrada del brazo de Hina, no era secreto que ella era mala con los lugares oscuros y las cosas paranormales.

—Lisa-chi ¿estas bien?— pregunto Hina a su compañera de clase/amiga.

—Si, es solo que…— se detuvo al escuchar los ruidos de la fauna nocturna. —Odio esto.

Para Hina era la primera vez que escuchaba a Lisa decir la palabra odio con un tono muy específico.

—¡Ya se! Hablemos de cosas random para matar el tiempo y pasar el recorrido en paz ¿te parece?

—E-esta bien.

—¡Muy bien! Primero antes que nada…— Hina se acercó a Lisa y le susurró. —¿Cuándo tienes planeado confesarte a onee-chan, Lisa-chi?

Lisa casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar eso.

—¿¡Que!?— exclamó Lisa.

—Eso ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?— pregunto nuevamente Hina a Lisa.

—¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo?— preguntaba Lisa muy confundida.

—Lisa-chi eres un libro fácil de leer, en cierta medida eres igual de fácil de leer como Aya-chan.

—¿Tu lo sabías?

—Me tomó algo de tiempo averiguarlo, y eso fue en parte gracias a Aya-chan y Yukina-chan.

«Debo dejar de contarles todo a ese par» pensaba Lisa.

—Eso y que frecuentas mucho nuestra casa, además que onee-chan siempre habla de ti, y cuando lo hace tiene una mirada bastante iluminada.

Lisa se ponía roja con cada cosa que Hina mencionaba, Hina era muy mala leyendo ambientes y este no era una excepción. Tal vez ahora Lisa comprendía un poco a su pobre amada con respecto a soportar a su gemela.

«Pobre Sayo» pensó Lisa.

Lisa suspiro, tal vez era inútil seguir negándolo por lo que se dedicó a hablar con Hina acerca de su romance (su progreso) con Sayo…

 **Por su parte la pareja #6…**

—Maruyama-san…— llamo Sayo a la peli-rosa.

—¿S-si?— pregunto asustada.

—¿Hina a hecho algo raro para molestarte?

—Emmm, lo último raro que hizo fue invitarme al cine y luego a comer, para finalizar con ver ropa— contesto Aya nerviosa.

—Maruyama-san eso es una cita— menciono Sayo.

—¿Ci-cita? Pero Hina-chan no sabe leer el ambiente.

—En ese tal vez tienes razón, pero te diré algo que solo yo sé.

—¿Si?

—Hina tiende a molestar mucho a la gente que ama, lo hace conmigo, lo hace con Imai-san y lo hace contigo, aunque contigo el caso es muy especial— decía Sayo recordando lo que había escuchado.

«Hina ama a Aya» pensaba Sayo.

Sayo pudo haber tenido problemas con su gemela en el pasado pero ahora era otra historia, ella había cambiado gracias a las chicas de Roselia aunque más en especial por Lisa Imai, quien tocó la parte más sensible de la peli-menta mayor.

«Vaya ironía, al final termine enamorándome y actuando igual que Hina» pensaba Sayo mientras miraba las estrellas.

Sayo siguió su trayecto con Aya, Sayo solo se dedicó todo el camino a desearle suerte a Aya, aunque esta última no entendía porque…

 **Continuará...**


	11. Sentimiento mutuo

**Normal Pov**

La lluvia caía sin detenerse, en medio de esta alguien corría sin detenerse era Misaki quien buscaba a alguien en particular…

—¡Kanon-san!— exclamaba ella.

A Misaki poco le importaba la lluvia que caía sobre ella y la dejaba hecha sopa, para ella lo importante era encontrar a su sempai. Ella quería arreglar el error que cometió con ella…

 _Flashback._

La prueba de valor iba de maravilla para otras parejas, pero por alguna razón con Misaki y Kanon era algo pesada.

Pues Misaki no podía despegarse del celular, la razón era por el estado de Kaoru quien era cuidada por Chisato. Misaki aún desconfiaba de ella por lo cual le pidió a Rimi que le informará todo lo que hacían ambas.

Por su parte Kanon solo observaba a Misaki viendo su celular, ella quería hablar con ella y olvidar la prueba pero por alguna razón sus palabras no salían.

Esto siguio por un largo rato hasta que Kanon ya no pudo soportarlo…

—Ya basta— pronunció Kanon.

Misaki volteo sorprendida por lo dicho y el como lo dijo su sempai.

—¿K-Kanon-san?— pregunto Misaki confundida.

—Ya estoy harta de que me ignores, se supone que esta es una prueba de valor, se supone que este campamento sería divertido, pero en cambio tu… tú-

Al pronunciar estas palabras Kanon salió corriendo de aquel lugar, Misaki solo se quedó estática sin saber que hacer, una parte de ella le decía que fuera por Kanon, pero otra le decía que aceptara el castigo que ella misma se había buscado. Misaki no pudo seguir pensando pues de inmediato comenzó a sentir como pequeñas gotas golpeaban su cara estas se intensificaron dando inicio a una fuerte tormenta.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?— pregunto para sí misma Misaki.

Con eso dicho Misaki fue a la búsqueda de Kanon…

 **En otro lado del bosque.**

Kanon corría con lágrimas en los ojos, ella pensaba que lo que había dicho fue algo imprudente y qué tal vez su kouhai la odiaría por eso.

Aun así ella no podía o no quería explicar su actitud y sus agresivas palabras. Antes de Kanon pudiera seguir lamentándose resbaló y cayó dejándose una herida en la pierna.

Para empeorar las cosas había comenzado a llover, más que una lluvia ligera se podía decir que era una tormenta. Kanon no lo pensó y siguió caminando aún con la herida abierta hasta toparse con una cueva grande.

Kanon entro a la cueva y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que la tormenta se calmara para poder salir y reunirse con sus amigas…

 **Volviendo con Misaki…**

Misaki siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia en búsqueda de Kanon aunque sus piernas ya no pudieran más ella no planeaba detenerse hasta dar con Kanon o al menos eso quería aparentar pues su fatiga comenzaba a mostrarse haciéndola jadear de cansancio, lo que en consecuencia la hacia perder el poco aliento que le quedaba finalmente dejándola sin muchas fuerzas.

Para la suerte de Misaki ella dio con una cueva para resguardarse de la lluvia pues esta se intensificaba cada vez más y complicaba la búsqueda de Kanon. Misaki descanso en la cueva al menos hasta que encendió la linterna de su ya mojado celular…

—¿¡Kanon-san!?— exclamó Misaki al ver a su sempai.

—H-Hola Misaki-chan.

Misaki no espero nada y abrazo a la chica frente a ella, fue un abrazo lleno de calor.

—Lo lamento Misaki-chan.

—No, yo lo lamento te descuide y arruine la prueba de valor para ti.

Ambas trataron de disculparse como por al menos una media hora hasta que finalmente el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella cueva.

—Misaki-chan— llamo Kanon.

—¿Si?

—¿Te gusta Kaoru-san?— pregunto Kanon.

—No, ella es solo una amiga de la que me preocupo mucho.

—Y-ya veo— la respuesta de alguna manera hizo que algo se rompiera en el corazón de Kanon.

—Aunque…

Misaki había pensado muy bien lo que planeaba decir y aunque no quería hacerlo ya había comenzado y ya no había marcha atrás.

—A mi me gusta una persona gentil y amable, que tal vez no tiene un buen sentido de orientación pero que lo compensa siendo amable y que te ayuda con una sonrisa— Misaki decía esto mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo su camisa.

—Misaki-chan… ¿De quien hablas?— pregunto inocente Kanon.

«Debes estar bromeando» pensó Misaki quien aún a pesar de tomar fuerzas para decir las bondades de su sempai está no noto lo que dijo para ella.

—¡Ha-hablo obviamente de ti!— exclamó Misaki.

Kanon se quedó en silencio, ella se había ido con el pensamiento de que su kouhai amaba a su otra amiga, Kaoru.

Por lo que las lágrimas en el rostro de Kanon no se hicieron esperar dejando a Misaki sorprendida.

—¿¡Kanon-san!?

—Es-estoy bien es solo que… yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Kaoru…

—Ya te lo dije, ella solo es una amiga a la que estimo mucho. Como a Kokoro y a Hagumi.

Misaki planeaba seguir hablando con Kanon pero el hecho de que Kanon no dejaba de quejarse al hacer movimientos con su pierna fue lo que detuvo ese pensamiento.

—¿Sucede algo con tu pierna?— pregunto Misaki.

Kanon no dijo nada y solo mostró su herida, al final ambas habían decidido salir de aquella cueva una vez la lluvia cesará…

—Misaki-chan.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Misaki acercándose a Kanon.

Kanon dudaba si debía seguir pero ya se había propuesto a iniciar su plan así que solo se limitó a seguirlo…

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Misaki, Kanon se limitó a besar su mejilla.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Misaki quien solo pudo alejarse y tartamudear cosas que ni ella misma entendía. Por su parte, Kanon solo atinaba a reír ante las ocurrencias de su kouhai.

—Te amo, Misaki-chan.

—Yo también, Kanon-san.

Y así con esas palabras y con la lluvia finalizando fue que ambas decidieron irse de aquella cueva para terminar la prueba.

Aunque en este caso en lugar de llevarse de las manos fue Misaki quien como toda una caballera llevo entre sus brazos a Kanon quien se ocultaba en el pecho de Misaki…

 **En el campamento.**

Una vez llegaron ambas se encontraron con todas las chicas mirándolas preocupadas. Al parecer habían sido las últimas en terminar el recorrido y eso había preocupado a las demás.

Mientras ambas intentaban explicar lo sucedido alguien sonreía al ver que su plan de poco a poco funcionaba, esa era Kokoro quien atino a sonreír de una manera sincera y sin rastro de malicia en ella.

«Parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan, aunque aún quedaron algunas cosillas sin concluir» pensó Kokoro mientras miraba al dúo SayoLisa, YukinaRan, KaoruChisato, AyaHina y KasumiSaya.

«Parece que tendré que ejecutar el plan tres…» pensaba Kokoro al mirar a sus amigas.

 **Continuara…**

 _Es aquí cuando explico porque no subí nada así que agárrense que esto es largo (creo)…_ _Ya tenía un borrador de este capítulo pero mi mala suerte hizo su trabajo y el borrador se perdió junto con mis demás datos de mi PC así que lo tuve que escribir de nuevo en mi celular…_ _Segundo, andaba ocupado por la universidad y con algunos asuntillos personales._

 _Tercero, andaba divagando y pensando que hacer en cuanto terminará está historia y la de Love Live que aún me falta terminar y creo que los planes son un fic de Revue Starlight y un "libro" donde suba traducciones de los capítulos de eventos de BanG Dream Garupa y Revue Starlight Re:Live._


	12. De vuelta

**_Notas de Autor:_**

 ** _¡Que onda! Acá su servidor escribiéndoles de nuevo solamente para desearles feliz año nuevo y para decir que esto es una especie de disculpa por mi inactividad._** ** _Sin más que decir nos leemos luego._**

 **Normal Pov**

Y amaneció nuevamente en la "pequeña" residencia Tsurumaki, en donde ahora se llevaba a cabo un "campamento". En cierta habitación una chica de cabello castaño despertaba…

Tsugumi fue la primera en despertarse y al hacerlo lo primero que decidió hacer fue mirar a su amada, la cual aún descansaba sobre las sábanas y abrazaba la almohada. Era una tierna imagen para Tsugumi, tanto que no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar una fotografía y guardarla, aunque para su mala suerte la cámara tenía flash activado.

—¿Huh?— exclamó Moca mientras fallaba sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Moca-chan— saludo Tsugumi con una sonrisa.

—¿Estoy muerta, o por que amanecí con un ángel a mi lado?— pregunto inocentemente Moca mientras volvía a dormir.

Está pequeña oración dicha por Moca dejo a Tsugumi sonrojada y sin habla.

—¡No te duermas de nuevo, Moca-chan!

Tsugumi intento despertar a su amada, tanto fue el ruido que hizo que provocó que sus demás compañeras de cuarto también comenzarán a despertar.

Kaoru, Chisato y Maya observaban la tierna situación con una sonrisa y algo de risas.

Más tarde en la mañana todas se reunieron para comer juntas, en donde Kokoro anuncio algo como siempre lo hace.

—Hoy es un día libre— anuncio con tranquilidad para después seguir comiendo.

—¿A que te refieres?— pregunto Misaki.

—A eso, hoy no haremos una actividad en conjunto, digo todas durmieron tarde por la actividad de ayer, por eso hoy lo dejaremos libre.

Las chicas solo atinaron a aceptar la decisión con algo de tranquilidad, Misaki quería seguir diciendo algo pero fue interrumpida.

—Misaki-chan.

Y ahí estaba, la chica que hacía que su corazón se derritiera y que la volvía loca.

—¿Qué sucede Kanon-san?— pregunto mientras formaba una sonrisa tonta.

—Me preguntaba si me podrías enseñar a leer mapas.

—¡P-por supuesto ma'am!— exclamó Misaki.

Eso llamo la atención de las presentes quienes solo pudieron atinar a reír por la reacción de Misaki.

 _«Kanon-san es peligrosa»_

Al saber que el día era libre iluminó a Chisato, quien de inmediato termino su desayuno y regreso a su habitación casi corriendo. Aunque no se fue sola, pues en el proceso se llevó a Kaoru.

Las demás chicas habían entendido que era lo que planeaba Chisato, Misaki estaba a punto de quejarse cuando aquella voz angelical para ella la detuvo.

—Por favor, Misaki-chan.

—Esta bien, pero si algo sucede yo…— nuevamente alguien detuvo a Misaki.

—Si eso pasa yo hablaré con ella— sorpresivamente Aya fue quien hablo. —Ella es mi amiga, mi compañera y alguien que me importa, por eso confío en que ella cuidara de Kaoru-chan.

Misaki solo suspiro, incluso si Aya, quien es la chica más sensible decía eso no podía negar que tal vez juzgo demasiado rápido a Chisato.

—Esta bien, vamos Kanon-san.

Y así fue como termino el desayuno, con una pareja que ya tenía sus planes y con algunas en duda…

 **Mientras tanto Chisato…**

Chisato y Kaoru ya se encontraban en la habitación, fue ahí en donde Chisato saco algo de su mochila, era su teléfono.

—¿Shirasagi-san?— pregunto Kaoru confundida.

—Ya te dije que soy Chisato, somos amigas.

Chisato busco algo en su celular mientras hablaba con Kaoru.

—Esta bien, C-Chisato.

Chisato se puso roja de la pena pero aún así siguió concentrada en su búsqueda en el celular.

—¡Lo encontré!— exclamó Chisato.

Kaoru aún seguía confundida, al menos así era hasta que miro el celular. En el había una carpeta con un nombre bastante llamativo.

—"Fotos de la infancia de Chisato y Kaoru"— leyó Kaoru en voz alta.

—Vamos a recuperar tus recuerdos— dijo Chisato esbozando una sonrisa.

De inmediato una imagen apareció fugazmente en la mente de Kaoru.

 ** _~Vamos, Kao-chan~_**

Kaoru se sobo la cabeza al recordar, Chisato de inmediato se acercó a Kaoru para auxiliarla.

—Yo… recordé algo— dijo Kaoru mientras se recuperaba del dolor.

—¿Qué recordaste?— pregunto Chisato algo preocupada.

—Algo hermoso, Chi-chan.

Chisato se quedó sin habla, su plan empezaría y nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

Y fue así como comenzó la tarde libre de Kaoru y Chisato. Ambas comenzaron con la primera foto del álbum, la foto en la que ambas jugaron cerca de un lago.

En este caso ambas jugaron cerca del lago que estaba en las cercanías de la mansión, obviamente con el debido cuidado.

Lo segundo por hacer fue cocinar, esto por las siguientes fotos de ambas donde intentaban cocinar unas galletas.

Aunque ambas no lograron cocinar algo parecido a una galleta al final ambas se habían divertido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Chisato se estaba divirtiendo por cuenta propia, sin alguien que la obligará o que la corrigiera.

Chisato esbozaba una sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera, cosa que sucedió pues Kaoru de la misma manera sonreía. De alguna manera estar con aquella rubia la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, la hacía sentir cómoda, querida y la hacía sentir real. Sentía que podía ser ella misma, la Kaoru de la que le habían hablado, la Kaoru que había desaparecido.

Todo el día fue de ir y venir, pero al final la noche llego y con ello la hora de terminar el día libre, para ello Chisato decidió terminar todo con algo especial, mirar las estrellas bajo un árbol como solían hacer antes.

—Hoy fue un buen día— hablo Chisato quien no podía dejar de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si, hoy yo por fin entendí que era lo que había perdido, hoy me reencontré conmigo misma, hoy renací.

Chisato volteo de inmediato al escuchar ese diálogo, solamente la antigua Kaoru haría un diálogo tan tonto como ese.

—¿Kaoru?— pregunto Chisato.

—Dime, mi pequeña gatita.

Las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de Chisato, ella por primera vez en su vida extrañaba esos "estúpidos diálogos" de Kaoru.

—¿Chisato, que pasa?— pregunto Kaoru al ver a su amiga de la infancia llorar.

—En serio, nunca creí que diría que extrañaría tus extrañas palabras— acto seguido Chisato abrazo a su amiga.

—¡Wow! ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?— pregunto Kaoru confundida.

—De muchas cosas, Kao-chan.

—Ya estoy de vuelta, Chi-chan.

Con eso dicho, en la madrugada de aquel día Kaoru recupero sus recuerdos, o como ella preferiría expresarlo, renació.

 **Continuará…**


	13. Por fin encontré la respuesta

**Normal Pov**

Kokoro había pronunciado que el día sería libre de actividades por lo que Aya tenía pensado usarlo para pasarlo con Hina pero…

—Muy bien, lo primero que debes hacer es preparar la masa y entonces…

—¡Oh! Ya veo, gracias Lisa-chi.

—Imai-san necesito ayuda.

—Ya voy para allá, Sayo.

Si, para la mala suerte de Aya su amiga/interés amoroso, había decidido aprender a cocinar galletas en compañía de su hermana y su amiga Lisa.

 _«Que desgracia»_

Aya había aceptado que tal vez la despistada de su amiga no la vería de la misma manera que ella la veía, después de todo Hina es tan distraída como un protagonista de un shonen en una comedia romántica.

—Maruyama-san— una voz la había llamado, era Sayo.

—¿Si?

—Tus galletas están quemándose.

Acto seguido Aya intento apagar el fuego pero en el proceso se quemó la mano.

—Eres muy descuidada Aya-chan— expreso Hina mientras aplicaba una pomada y algunos vendajes a la herida.

 _«¡Mira quien habla!»_

Aya miro a todos lados en busca de Lisa y Sayo.

—Si buscas a Lisa-chi y a Onee-chan, siguen cocinando galletas.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu no continuarás?— pregunto ella.

—Nah, la verdad es que aprendí la receta muy rápido.

 _«Te envidio»_

—En fin, Aya-chan ¿te parece si vemos una película?— pregunto Hina mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

—Claro, no tengo problema.

—Muy bien, lo bueno es que traje esto— Hina mostró la película y eso solo hizo que el corazón de Aya se moviera un poco.

—Eso es…

—Si, el primer concierto que hicimos.

—Pero ese concierto…

—Si, lo se. Fue doloroso pero también me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

—¿De que?— pregunto Aya.

—De que te envidio— respondió Hina.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— Aya aún seguía confundida.

—Porque a pesar de todo te mantuviste tranquila y tratando de sonreír, porque de esa manera hiciste que incluso alguien como yo que lo daba por perdido se sintiera segura.

—¿¡Eh!?

—Aya-chan— Hina se acercó a Aya.

—¿S-si?

—Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Qué piensas de mí?— pregunto Hina con ¿un sonrojo en su rostro?

—Y-yo creo que eres rara, eres insensible y a veces no sabes leer el ambiente— contesto Aya.

—Ya veo…

—Pero… también eres alguien graciosa, gentil y que se preocupa por los demás, la prueba de eso es que intentaste y lograste ayudar a Sayo-chan o que me ayudaste en varias ocasiones.

Hina sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla.

—Por eso pienso, que… me gustas— finalmente Aya se pudo sacar esas palabras de la boca.

—Ya veo, en ese caso no te molestará esto ¿verdad?— dicho eso Hina acorto la distancia entre ambas y depósito en un beso la comisura de sus labios.

Mientras esto sucedió Lisa y Sayo solo miraron la escena con una sonrisa. Si, el plan no era de ninguna de ambas, el plan fue de quién nadie lo esperaría, de Hina.

Al ver el final de la escena Sayo y Lisa decidieron continuar con las galletas, aunque de alguna manera la actitud de Hina afecto a Sayo.

—S-A-Y-O— Lisa llamo a su amiga.

—Imai-san ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada es solo que te ví distraída.

—Ah, es solo que nunca espere que Hina nos pudiera ayuda para confesarse a Maruyama-san.

—Cierto, fue algo sorpresivo yo siempre pensé que al final la que lo haría sería Aya.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Hablare con Kanon y Misaki para ver si quieren galletas— dicho eso Lisa salió casi corriendo.

Para su mala suerte había un poco de masa en el suelo por lo que al correr ella piso la masa y, posteriormente, estaba casi cerca del suelo.

Para su suerte ella nunca cayó, pues debajo de ella se encontraba Sayo quien había hecho de cama para ablandar la caída de Lisa. Aunque el costo de dicha acción fue que ambas quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora.

Con sus labios a escasos centímetros de tocarse, Lisa no dijo nada y Sayo solo miro a la chica frente a ella.

—¿Estas bien, Imai-san?— pregunto Sayo.

—S-si, gracias Sayo.

—No, no te preocupes es lo que cualquiera haría.

—Ya veo, entonces en ese caso— sin pensárselo dos veces Lisa le dio un tierno beso a Sayo en los labios.

Sayo no supo que hacer, aunque para este punto ella ya no pensaba en nada solo se dejó llevar en aquel dulce beso. Su corazón actuó por ella, la razón ya la regañaría después…

 **En otro lugar…**

Yukina y Ran aún seguían en la escritura de la canción de amor que tantos problemas le estaba dando a la última.

Aunque para la mala suerte de ambas ninguna tenía una idea clara de que plasmar en dicha canción. Había usado todo, el amor a su banda, a la música, a sus amigas, a su familia, incluso el amor externo (de otras parejas); pero al final nada resultó. La canción requería amor real.

—Me rindo— hablo Yukina.

—¡Eso fue rápido!— exclamó Ran.

—Es que ya no tengo idea del amor, es un sentimiento que no ha surgido en mí.

—Ni en mi.

En la única cosa en la que ambas coincidían era esa, el amor era algo complicado para ellas, era algo que debían experimentar al máximo para poder plasmarlo.

Dicho eso, Yukina y Ran decidieron darse un tiempo para salir y relajarse, para eso ambas fueron con las personas en las que más confiaban.

Yukina fue con Lisa, a quien encontró en pleno beso con Sayo.

—Vaya, tardaron más de lo que pensé— dijo Yukina con un tono de burla.

—¡Yukina/Minato-san!— exclamaron ambas chicas.

—Sayo disculpa la osadía pero necesito que me prestes a Lisa por un rato, ya después puedes seguir besándola.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Sayo con el color de piel similar al de un cangrejo cocinándose.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Lisa quien aún trataba de arreglar su ropa por lo sucedido.

—Antes que nada felicitaciones, ¿Cuándo será la boda?— pregunto Yukina.

—Deja de bromear, aun somos estudiantes de preparatoria— contesto Lisa con una risita nerviosa.

—Si que tardo en decirte, bueno no lo haré largo necesito que me digas ¿Cómo surge el amor, como se siente?— pregunto Yukina.

—Esa es una pregunta difícil, después de todo comienza con algo muy simple.

—¿Simple?

—El sentimiento de querer estar con alguien, querer estar con ella en todo momento, apoyarla y sobre todo; que está este siempre en tu pensamiento.

Las palabras de Lisa hicieron que Yukina reflexionará, si lo que su amiga había dicho entonces…

—Así que me gusta Mitake-san, ¿eh?

Lisa solo pudo asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta planteada por Yukina.

—Exactamente, tu te has enamorado.

Yukina había comenzado a tener esos extraños "síntomas" en cuanto se sincero con Ran, en ese momento en el que ella se abrió ante la menor, en el momento en el que ambas de abrazaron y fueron sinceras la una con la otra. Si, en ese momento ella había caído en el amor.

 _«Vaya día»_ pensó Yukina.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?— pregunto Lisa.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?— Lisa conocía esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz, era el tono que usaba Yukina cuando se proponía algo.

—Ya veo— sin nada más que decir Lisa regreso.

—Gracias, Lisa— dicho eso Yukina también se fue de regreso.

 **Mientras tanto Ran…**

Ran partió en busca de la persona que experimento el amor desde la infancia, uno que era honesto y fuerte.

—¡Tsugumi, Moca!— exclamó Ran mientras entraba al cuarto donde ambas dormían.

Su sorpresa fue ver a sus amigas, desnudas, la una encima de la otra… y jadeando.

—¡Oh, Ran! ¿quieres unirte?— pregunto Moca con naturalidad.

—¡Moca-chan!— exclamó Tsugumi.

—Lo esperaba de Moca, pero ¿tu también Tsugumi?— dijo con algo de decepción Ran.

—Aunque no lo creas ella es bastante su- antes de que Moca dijera algo más fue interrumpida por una almohadazo en su cara.

—¿Podrías salir un momento, Ran-chan?— pregunto Tsugumi.

—C-claro— contesto Ran con algo de temor.

 _«Es la primera vez que veo así a Tsugumi»_ pensó Ran.

Parece que el día aún sería largo para Ran…

 **Continuará…**


	14. Lo dije

**Normal Pov**

Ran estaba afuera de la habitación mirando su celular, aunque no estaba leyendo nada en el, lo único que quería hacer era borrar la mala imagen que sus amigas de la infancia le habían dado.

«Wow, yo no esperaba que esas dos estuvieran saliendo, mucho menos que ya hicieran esas cosas…» pensaba Ran mientras aún veía la pantalla de su celular.

—Puedes entrar.

Al escuchar eso Ran no dudo en ingresar al lugar. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Moca con una marca roja en su cachete y a esta en silencio, lo siguiente que noto fue la cama ordenada…

—Lamento interrumpirlas en sus… cosas— dijo Ran remarcando la palabra "cosas".

—N-no te preocupes, lamento haberte dado una mala imagen— se disculpó Tsugumi.

Moca aún no decía nada, solo pensaba en el regañó que Tsugumi le había dado.

—No les haré perder su tiempo, solo deseo saber ¿Cómo supieron que estaban enamoradas? ¿Qué sintieron al saberlo?— pregunto Ran algo nerviosa.

Ambas se miraron y devolvieron su mirada a Ran.

—Para ser honesta… no lo sé, solo sucedió— explico Tsugumi.

—Yo no lo tenía claro, al menos eso pensaba…— comento Moca.

—Lo único que supe fue que de un momento a otro quería seguir hablando con Tsugu y al final sucedió lo del hospital.

—¿Lo del hospital?— pregunto Ran.

—Ups…

Tsugumi y Moca se quedaron calladas en cuanto Ran pregunto por dicho asunto.

—Explíquenme ¿Qué sucedió en un hospital?— volvió a preguntar Ran.

—Es una historia larga y tediosa, pero para resumirla solo diré que cuando Tsugu estuvo internada en el hospital y justo antes de buscarte me di una vuelta por el hospital… y una cosa llevo a otra…

—…— Ran no dijo nada solo imagino que pudo ocurrir con ambas solas, en un hospital, sin nadie que las molestará y sin la presencia de las demás integrantes de Afterglow…

—¡Espera, lo estás malinterpretando! Ósea si sucedió algo ¡pero no lo que piensas!— exclamaba Tsugumi.

—Moca— Ran se acercó a ella y la sacudió de los hombros.

—¡Deja de corromper la pureza de Tsugumi!— exclamó mientras tambaleaba a su amiga.

—Pe...ro…— Moca no pudo estructurar una frase por estar tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

 **Algunos momentos más tarde…**

Al final Ran no pudo averiguar mucho de parte de sus amigas Moca y Tsugumi, aunque aún le faltaba preguntar a su otro par de amigas, Himari y Tomoe.

 **Mientras tanto Yukina…**

Yukina salió del cuarto donde estaban Sayo y Lisa, mas tarde hablaría con ambas respecto a su relación pero en este momento su objetivo era encontrar a Ran, pues ahora que sabía lo que sentía por ella necesitaba decírselo y…

«¿Y luego, que haré?» pensó Yukina.

Ella era alguien que tenía un plan estructurado, ella siempre sabía que hacer pero en estos momentos no tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer. Tal vez Ako y Rinko la podrían ayudar, aunque quería preguntarles a Sayo y Lisa ella temía encontrarlas haciendo algo más que un beso…

Sin nada que perder Yukina se dirigió a la habitación de Ako y Rinko, en el camino se encontró con varias de las demás chicas de otras bandas siendo acarameladas, dándose amor sin importarles el lugar donde estaban.

«Tengo que admitir que esto me está molestando un poco» pensó Yukina mientras seguía su camino.

Finalmente luego de caminar por un rato había llegado a su destino, el cuarto donde se alojaban Ako, Rinko, Tomoe, Himari e Eve.

Antes de que pudiera ingresar pudo escuchar a alguien más adentro. Por lo que se escabullo y trato de averiguar de quién se trataba.

—¿¡Es en serio!?— exclamó una voz conocida para Yukina.

«¿Mitake-san?»

Justo adentro del cuarto se encontraban Himari, Tomoe y Ran hablando. Más específicamente hablando de Ran.

—Es en serio, tú estás enamorada— comento Tomoe.

—Pero ¿Quién es el suertudo?— pregunto Himari mientras sonreía.

—Minato-san— comento Ran en voz baja.

—¿Quién?— preguntaron ambas sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡MINATO-SAN! ¡Me gusta ella! Y no lo sabía ¿felices?— exclamó molesta y algo apenada.

—Ya lo sabía— comento Tomoe mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde el concierto que tuvimos con ellas, era obvio que la interacción que tuvieron ambas despertó algo en ti.

Himari solo pudo observar a Ran, sentía una pequeña envidia hacía ella al ver como incluso había gritado quien le gusta.

—¿Y ustedes?— pregunto Ran.

—¿Nosotras? ¿A que te refieres?— pregunto Tomoe.

—¿Creen que nací ayer? Es obvio que hablo de su relación.

Ran había tocado una fibra en ambas, pues ahora tenían los rostros rojos como el cabello de la baterista.

—Yo…-

Antes de que Tomoe dijera algo Himari se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a Tomoe.

—¿Himari?

—Estoy algo celosa de Ran, ella grito frente a ambas que le gusta Minato-san, pero tú y yo…

Había lágrimas en el rostro de Himari, eso alertó a Tomoe y Ran quienes de inmediato se acercaron a animarla.

—Tranquila yo no necesito decir algo que es obvio— dijo Tomoe para darle un abrazo a la más baja.

—¿Tomoe?

Después de ese abrazo y esa pregunta sucedió lo que Ran esperaba que sucediera, un beso entre ambas.

—Vaya que tardaron— comento Ran mientras observaba a sus amigas.

Al mismo tiempo afuera de la habitación solo se podía mirar a Yukina escuchando y tratando de analizar lo sucedido.

«Ella también está enamorada, y es de mi» Yukina por primera vez sonreía por algo externo a la música, algo que Lisa desearía ver, por amor.

Para evitar ser vista decidió retirarse del lugar, al menos hasta que…

—Yukina-san ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Ako quien estaba en compañía de Rinko y Eve.

—Yo…- sin decir nada más ella escapó del lugar sin saber que era observada por la que apenas se había enterado era su amor.

 **Mas tarde…**

Yukina había regresado a donde había empezado, a su habitación, justamente donde estaba componiendo junto a Ran.

Aunque ya sabía que su amor era correspondido aún seguía con dudas, pues ella era nueva en el romance y no sabía que hacer. Ella temía arruinarlo como lo hacía con la música o con las relaciones.

Sus dudas no duraron mucho pues alguien abrió la puerta, se trataba de ella.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo?— pregunto ella con mucha naturalidad.

—Si.

—¿Qué averiguaste?— pregunto Ran acercándose a ella.

—Que todo este tiempo estuve enamorada— contesto Yukina.

—¿De quien?

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ella, sus dudas llegaron de nuevo. Por un momento pensó en mentirle o evitar hablar pero luego recordó las palabras de Lisa.

 **—Solamente deseas estar con esa persona y nunca separarte de su lado.**

Justo después de recordar eso fue que decidió dejar sus dudas de lado y ser ella misma.

—De ti— y con eso con una timidez extraña para Yukina acercó sus labios a los de Ran, uniéndolos.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías— contesto Ran para después sonreírle.

—Tu sabes cómo soy, yo hago lo que quiero.

Y así fue como termino la noche libre para todas las bandas. Al menos no volverían a disfrutar un día tan tranquilo como ese, pues aún aguardaba el mañana…

 **Continuará…**


End file.
